


You Can't Run From Me, Anymore

by SweetDevil



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Ayano's mother is only mentioned a couple times along with her dad, Blood and Gore, Body mutilation, Captivity, Childhood Trauma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Heavy mentions of gore, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, Kidnapping, Lovesick, Mild Language, Mindfuck, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Plushophilia, Slow To Update, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, We're all going to hell aren't we?, do not read, if this makes you uncomfortable, murder witness, stolen first kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: [Based off on my interpretation of the 'Genocide Ending']It was a peaceful and quiet day at Akademi High, but how did this all go wrong?With Senpai in her arms, she'll never let go of him no matter what. If she has to break him, she'll break him until he'll never leave her side ever again. But will Taro ever get a chance to escape her and see the light again? Or to forever succumb to her?
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Taro Yamada | Senpai, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 26
Kudos: 135





	1. Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! My name is SweetDevil and it's a pleasure to meet you!
> 
> Now, before we get into the story. I just want to point out some things. Yes, there will be heavy mentions of gore and blood as we get deeper into the story. But I'll do my best to give you guys a 5 second heads up if that makes you uncomfortable. Yes, there will be more tags to be added. But this is story is going to end in a bad way, not how you think it's gonna end sadly. 
> 
> Now.... enjoy.

It was a normal, Monday, afternoon at Akademi High. The sun is shining, the skies are blue, and it's so utterly beautiful and peaceful. And that's what Taro loves. 

Reading his book under the beautiful blue sky, the soft winds brushing his hair, and the constant stream of water from the fountain that he sits by. It's a calming sensation that drowns out any background noise. It's so peaceful and quiet. 

Too quiet. 

Taro averted his eyes away from his book and looked around the courtyard. Not a single student or teacher was in sight. He looked straight ahead towards the open door, leading towards the inside of the school. He waited for seconds that later turned into minutes for any student to walk past those doors, but nothing. 

"Where's… where is everybody?" He asked himself. Something was wrong, very wrong. The air felt strange, and his mind was telling him to go to safety. Or at least try to find someone, anyone.

That's when there's a shift of change in the air. 

He heard a soft giggle from behind him. Taro mustered whatever courage he could bring up and turned his head back. His eyes facing towards the girl. That girl.

Ayano Aishi. That was her name. 

"Hello, my dear Senpai." 

"H-hey, where... where is everybody?" 

Ayano giggled before speaking to his question. “They’re all gone, Senpai. I got rid of them… so the two of us could be alone together.” 

What is she talking about? He doesn't understand what she meant by that. What’s going on? Ayano walked two steps closer to Taro, who took two steps back, feeling the dread and uncertainty washing over him. 

“I want you all for myself, Senpai. I don’t want anyone to come between us. So-” She stopped herself, giggling before continuing. “... I killed them all.” 

“Y-you…”

No, no, no. This is...is some sort of prank, right? There’s no way…. no way. There’s no way this could be happening. 

“Y-you’re joking, right? You can’t be serious about this.” His mind was screaming mentally at him to run away, run away while he had the chance. But who knows if she’ll catch him before he even gets a chance to.

"I'm serious Senpai. In fact... let me show you just how serious I am."

She walked closer at a faster pace, a love sickened smile spreading across her face. Taro couldn’t do anything, it was like he was frozen in place. His fear striking him down his spine, preventing him from doing anything. Only to back up until his back hit against the tree, he felt trapped with nowhere to go. He shouted back to her to stay away from him, but not a single word would save him from his fate. He watched as Ayano walked closer to him, placing a stronghold on his shoulder, and pulling out a syringe.

"-Stay away from me! No! Stop!"

He gasped in pain and his eyes widening in terror as the syringe was pushed through his neck, the cold needle piercing through his soft skin. He felt faint, his vision getting blurry, and unable to focus on his surroundings. Then, his whole body collapsed onto the ground. Exhaustion overcame him and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Before he blacked out, a small piece of his mind prayed for someone, anyone, to help him. Save him. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he woke up, his vision was covered by a white cloth- tied around his head. The first thing he did was to move his limbs, but they were bounded. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move. His arms and legs were tied by the chair with thick ropes. He wiggled and squirmed only to find that he could move as much as he wanted, for his waist was also tied to the chair. 

“H-hey! Let me out!” He screamed out, but it only came out muffled. This only increased his panic and fear, but no matter how hard he cried out and screamed out for anybody’s attention, nobody would hear him. 

Horrid thoughts went through his mind. What was she going to do to him? Is she planning to keep him down here forever? Will he ever get to see his family again? Or the outside world at all? 

He didn’t want to think about it. No. Right now, he needs to think of a plan. A plan to escape and find the police. Taro seized his squirming once he heard footsteps coming down the stairs heavily. 

Was that her? Maybe... someone else?

“It’s dinner time, my Senpai. I hope you're hungry.” Ayano called out, her voice sounding love-stricken and sweet. It disgusted him, made him sick. 

He heard something placed down nearby and the next thing he knew, his blindfold was taken off. Taro squinted his eyes until they adjusted to the lighting, blinking twice and looking around. He could see that he was in the basement and tied to the chair. He looked around as much as he could before he was faced with his captor. 

Taro watched in absolute terror as she untied the gag around his mouth, with the gag removed he could finally scream for help. 

“Help! Help! Somebody help me, please!” He opened his mouth to scream more, but was silenced with Ayano shoving the gag back towards his mouth. 

“Shh, Senpai. There’s no need to scream for anybody. After all, you’re safe here. The world is a dangerous place, and you need someone to protect you. Here, no one would take you away from me anymore.” 

“But-but why…? Why would you do this?” Taro asked once the gag was out of his mouth. His voice barely a whisper. 

“Can’t you see, Senpai!?” Ayano screamed, slamming her hands to his shoulders and getting too close to comfort. “They’re trying to take you away from me! I can’t allow that anymore! Those girls don’t know how to love you as I do! So, you’re safe with me, and with me. I won’t let anyone interfere with our love.” 

Ayano’s cheeks were tinted pink and pupils dilated as she spoke to him. Inhaling his scent every time she took a breath, almost as if it were a calming enhancement scent. _Oh_ , his scent is _so_ lovely. She can’t get a hold of herself. He smelled like a mixture of vanilla and peppermint. If only she could find a way to contain this scent into a bottle and keep it.

She leaned away from Taro, lovingly stroking his cheek. “Let’s have our dinner together before the food gets cold.”

Ayano moves away from him, much to her disappointment. And walked over to the table to grab a bowl of rice, piled with bits of crispy, hot bits of stripped meat. Just the smell was enough to bring Taro’s stomach grumbling in hunger and with shame welling up in his stomach. He immediately took notice of one bowl of food.

"Shouldn't there be another bowl?"

“Silly Senpai,” Ayano giggled. “We’re sharing our dinner, of course, I could go upstairs and get more food for you if you’re still hungry. Until I can fully trust you and that you wouldn’t escape from me, we’ll be sharing our food for now.” 

The chair she grabbed, scrapped against the ground until she stopped just a few centimeters from his feet. Taking a seat in front of him, they began eating. Ayano picked up her chopsticks and plucked a ball of rice from the bowl. She gently blew on the hot rice before offering it towards Senpai, who hesitated for a second before opening up his mouth and taking a bite. 

The rice was besides hot, was soft and delicious. It was probably the best kind of rice he had ever eaten, but he’ll never tell her that. While he was chewing his rice, he couldn’t help but to watch Ayano take a bite as well after he did. 

As Ayano took a bite of rice, she had just noticed something. She had shared an indirect kiss with her Senpai! Calm down, Ayano. Calm down. You don’t want to scare him. Ayano shoved down her smile as far as she could before grabbing a piece of meat with her chopsticks, blowing it, and offered it to him. 

She watched with fondness as he took a bite of the meat and ate it, just watching him eat made her heart flutter. This was so much better than watching him eat from afar, she gets to be up close to him and watch as he chews slowly and thoroughly.

For Taro, the constant staring was making him uncomfortable as he ate. Taking a bite of the meat, exploded in his tongue. Salty but savory was to be the best way to describe what he’s eating. It was delicious. But sadly, they’re dinner has come to an end. As Taro took the last bit of rice, he watched as Ayano pushed back the chair and placed the empty bowl into the tray. She walked back over to him with a cup of water. 

Swallowing the contents down, he took a sip of water with Ayano cupping his chin up. Drinking as much as he could, she pulled away once the cup was empty and placed it on the tray. Grabbing the white cloth, she slipped it back on around his head. Smiling to herself as he pleaded and begged her.

"Please don't. P- please don't, please."

“I’m sorry, my Senpai.” She pressed in a kiss on his cheek before she tied back the gag around his mouth. “But I’ll see you in the morning, ok?”

He wiggled and squirmed against the restraints, his shouts muffled behind the gag. Ayano smiled as she picked up the tray of empty dishes and walked upstairs. Just as she twisted the doorknob leading towards the hallway, she called out to him.

"Good night, my Senpai!"

She then switched off the basement light and shut the basement door, locking it and leaving him in the dark. 


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote for today's chapter;  
> "There are many different flavors of love. Strawberry, lemon, apple, and mint. There are also poisonous ones. Taste it. Swallow it. As long as there are some in the jar. When they run out, you add more. Over and over again." - Satou's Aunt, Happy Sugar Life.

Ayano’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing she did was glance up towards her alarm clock. The clock read 9:30. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards her closet until yesterday's memories came flooding her brain.

Oh, that's right. 

Everyone is dead, she doesn’t get to go to school anymore. She giggled to herself and tossed her body backed towards the sheets, rolling around in utter glee. Senpai is finally hers and hers alone!

She stopped rolling around in her bed once she heard her phone vibrate. Reaching up and checking the screen, she got a text from her mother. Wishing her a good morning and telling her to have a good day at school.

Ayano bit her lip, debating if she should tell her mother about ‘school’. Why not?

Unlocking her phone, and tapping on the text, she texted back to her mother about the ‘school’ situation and having her Senpai in their basement. Sending the text without any hesitation. Within 5 seconds, her mother texted back.

Her mother is proud of her daughter, she would love to go back to Japan and visit her daughter, and her lover back home. But it sadly would have to wait until she took care of a… certain problem. Once Ayano read over the text, she got out of the app and rested it back on the nightstand. Letting her arms flop over the bed as she laid there. Until her stomach growled.

Speaking of hunger, her Senpai must be hungry as well. She allows a smile to spread her lips as a thought passes through her mind. What perfect day would start with her sharing breakfast with her Senpai? Just the thought of it made her heart soar. Getting off her bed and walking towards her door, she begins to head down to the kitchen and start making breakfast. As she reached the kitchen and began searching through the cabinets for possibly an idea to eat. She remembered something.

Ayano wasn’t what Senpai would like to eat for breakfast. She supposed she could surprise him.

Curling a lip, she walked over to the TV stand. Switching over to the News channel. She supposed she could listen to the news while she cooked breakfast. Opening up the refrigerator door; she could see egg cartons, leftover rice, milk, juice, and take-outs. Humming in thought, she took out the carton of eggs and the leftover rice.

Taking out a small bowl, she scooped out the rice with the spoon she took out, filling it towards the top. Pouring in a small amount of water onto the bowl before taking it to the microwave, for a couple of seconds. While the rice was reheating Ayano took out a teapot and poured in water, setting it on the stove for the water to boil. That’s when the news announcer caught her attention.

_“Now, we’ll switch over to Mr. Hosima for the news of yesterday’s occurrence at Akademi High.”_

_“Thank you, Mrs. Kimiko. Yesterday morning, the principal had called in authorities after seeing no sign of any students. The police found a huge number of bodies in lockers and the burnt bones of the alleged victims of the supposed mass genocide. The school has been announced to shut down since the tragic incident. But the police are investigating further to track down the murderer."_

A smile spread across Ayano’s lips and before she even knew it, a giggle was let out that later turned into laughter. Not noticing the water boiling over the pot. But thankfully, the obnoxious beeping from the microwave cut her laughter short.

As Ayano’s laughter dwindled, she turned her back away from the TV and took out the hot warmed-up rice from the microwave. Turning off the stove, she grabbed the handle of the pot and set it off to the side. After that, she turned her focus towards the bowl, opening up the carton, she took out one egg and cracked it. The yolk landed on top of the steaming rice as she threw away the eggshell.

Now with one part of breakfast done, she gets the tea ready while the water is still hot enough. Searching through her cupboards, she found the tea she wanted and took it out of its boxed package. With the tea bag in her hand, she put away the tea box and closed the cupboard. Lifting the lid of the teapot, she unwrapped the string around the tea bag and inserted it on the hot water. Closing the lid, she gets out the tray and sets up breakfast.

Taking out a single pair of chopsticks, and a single cup for tea, she sets up the tray. That’s when she decided at the last minute and made some quick toast for both of them. With the toast ready in a few minutes, she quickly sets it on a plate, turned off the TV, and heads out towards the hallway- towards the hallway closet. Opening up the door, she walked in then walked towards the small dresser.

Setting the tray down nearby, she walked over to the dresser, picked it up, and set it off to the side- revealing the secret door to the basement. Turning the knob, she pushed the door open and switched on the light. Grabbing the tray, she called out to him.

"Good morning, my Senpai!"

She walked down the stairs, announcing her presence to Taro. Out from the corner from her eye, she could see Senpai’s head perk up- aware of her presence.

As she reached the ground, she set the tray down nearby and walked over to him. Sliding down the soaked gag, she questioned him.

"How did you sleep, Senpai?"

“Ok, I guess. …. But can I use the bathroom, please?” Taro begged. Hoping for her to let him use the bathroom, he can’t hold it anymore.

Ayano thought about it for a minute before giving in to his begging. “Ok, my Senpai. But I’m coming with you, just so, you wouldn’t be able to _escape_ from me.”

She untied the ropes that were tied around Taro, each one dropping to the floor. It would be a massive pain to re-tie him once they return down. Yanking off the blindfold from his head, his hair now in a mess from the blindfold. Grabbing both of his wrists, she helped him back on his feet and walked a few steps.

Ayano had to contain her gasp as she grabbed a hold of Senpai’s wrists. She mentally cursed herself for not grabbing his hands instead, but his skin is so soft. _So_ soft and smooth, almost like porcelain. She wonders just how beautiful it would look on his skin to leave love bites or scratch marks. Or to choke him until he tries to gasp for air and push her off until limp. Blood would too look beautiful on his skin. Driving a sharp cold knife down his skin, and watching as his blood splatter around his precious skin like a piece of artwork.

_Oh, it would be so beautiful._

But her fantasies were cut as Taro expressed his concern towards her, staring down towards his hands and remained dazed. Ayano snapped out of it and removed her hands away from him, already missing the feeling of his warm skin. Tutting to herself, she took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his arms together. Now with him cuffed, she begins to lead him upstairs to the bathroom.

Ayano giggled to herself as she heard Taro gasp in surprise to see the entryway to the basement. He would be very surprised at just how many secrets there are in this house. Walking through the hallway to upstairs, where the bathroom is located. Once they both reached the top stairs, Ayano opened the door to the bathroom for him, to which Taro muttered a small ‘thanks’.

Just as Taro was just about to undo his pants, he felt Ayano staring at him. And he was right. She watched with the most utter attention has he undid the button of his pants. Her cheeks flushed pink. 

“Uh, do you mind a little privacy?” Taro asked, feeling her stare giving him the chills. 

Ayano snapped out of it again and briefly apologized before closing the door shut, giving him more privacy as he did his business. Without his knowledge, Ayano had quickly run towards her room to grab her recorder and to record the sounds coming from the bathroom- for safekeeping.

She waited patiently and listened closely to what Senpai was doing. He can't escape from her, and she knew that. The day she kidnapped him, she made sure that every window was bolted shut and no way to escape. He wouldn’t escape from her anytime soon.

Taro looked up from the sink and saw his face for the first time, eye bags were around his eyes, his hair was messy, and he looked terrible. Sighing to himself, he turned off the faucet, dried his hands with the nearby towel, and walked out the bathroom. He could see Ayano waiting for him to come back to the basement. 

He took two steps forward before stopping himself. His mind was screaming at him to push Ayano away and to run from her. But his body wouldn’t allow him to do so. He was so stuck in between two choices that he didn’t notice her walking close to him and dragging him away.

It was too late for him to make his decision for Taro snapped out of it once they reached the end of the stairs and was about to enter the hallway closet. Taro stopped walking after Ayano as he was inside the closet, catching her attention.

"Is something wrong, Senpai?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He only managed to shake his head ‘no’ and followed her again, down to the basement. Taro walked back to the chair on his own and sat down, allowing Ayano to tie him back. As she stepped away from his, his head hung low. Staring down at the cement floor and not hearing her worry about the food being cold.

He finally brought up his head once he saw the chair leg brought up to his line of vision. Ayano presented a piece of rice up to his face, to which he took. The rice was lukewarm but still good. He watched as Ayano stabbed the egg yolk, its yellow contents spreading across the rice.

A thought crossed his mind as she stabbed the yolk. Is that… how she killed everyone? With one or two stabs? He didn’t want to think about it. The silent screams of terror from the students and the huge amounts of blood spilled. He didn’t want to think about it. 

He didn’t even realize that he asked her a question about it. “Is… is that how you… killed everyone?”

Ayano went silent before letting out a small laugh, “You could say that.”

Taro hitched back a gasp and a terrible thought crossed his mind. Will she kill him the same way as she did to the others? A slow and horrible death as she watches him drown in his blood? Bury his body with no one ever finding his body? Or anyone to cry for his death? Or would she do something else horrible to his deceased body?

".... Will you kill me?"

“Now why would I do that? Hmm?” Ayano asked, smiling almost. “I love you too much to do that.”

She sets the bowl down on her lap and faces him, her grin widening eerily. "I won't kill you, Senpai. But I will kill those who get in the way of our love! No one deserves you but for me! And only me!"

The next thing Taro knew was her chopsticks being shoved in his mouth, his mouth filled with egg and rice.

"Eat Senpai. You need your strength and muscles." She said sweetly. They didn't talk for the remainder of their breakfast. But Taro still had so many questions left on his head, he wanted to ask her more but didn’t risk it. He could ask her at another time, maybe not now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Taro grimaced at the taste of the cold tea sliding down his throat but drank it anyway. She pulled the cup away once it was empty and set it aside along with the dirty dishes. As she was about to reach for the tray, the doorbell rang. Ayano wasn’t expecting anyone and not her mother either. She hummed in thought before walking over to Taro.

"I'll be back, ok. But just in case…" Ayano didn't finish her sentence as she pulled up the cloth that was hanging around his neck. She quickly adjusted the gag before then walking away from him. Running upstairs, she shut off the lights and locked the door. She quickly adjusted the closest to look exactly as it always looked, with the dresser back in place.

The doorbell rang once again by the time Ayano closed the hallway closet. 

"Coming!" She called out, walking towards the door and opening it.

"Good morning and sorry for disturbing your morning. Is this the Aishi residence?"

"Yes."

"My name is Daichi Yamamoto, I am the detective of the Buraza Police Bureau. I would like to talk about the incident involving Akademi High."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up everyone, it's going to be a very long and bumpy ride.


	3. Nightmares Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ayano is busy with the detective upstairs, Taro is left in the basement to face his own childhood fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter quote is "One believes things because one has been conditioned to believe them." - Aldous Huxley, Brave New World. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner, things have been quite hectic in my life. I've recently just graduated my High School, got my wisdom teeth pulled out, and writer's block taking over. But luckily, I managed to write this. 
> 
> And yes, you read the tags. There will be mentions of abuse, so if this makes you uncomfortable. Please don't read it, I'll let you know when it starts just so you can click away. If you want.

"Mrs. Aishi. May I please enter? I just would like to ask you some questions about the Incident."

There’s nothing to be worried about, Ayano. Just remain calm, and he'll be out of here soon. Just be calm. Be calm. Be calm. Be calm.

“Of course, please come in,” Ayano answered. Opening the door wider and moving off to the side for him to enter.

“Would you like some tea or coffee, Mr. Yamamoto?” Ayano asked once she closed the front door. Eyeing his every movement.

"Tea would be nice, please." 

Daichi removed his shoes and took a good look around, the house had a nice spacey and warm feeling to it. But he can’t be deceived by looks, who knows what kind of horrible secrets they hide in this household. Walking down the hallway in socks, he observed the household. Nothing out of the ordinary, it seemed. That’s when he noticed the closet down the hallway.

Walking towards the closet and turning the knob, he opened the door and looked around. There was nothing, just a simple cleaning, and storage closet. There was nothing that they would hide.

“Mr. Yamamoto,” Ayano called out for him. Bringing him to close the door shut once he found nothing. “The living room is right here.”

Ayano showed him, directing him to enter while forcing a smile on her face. She directed him towards the couch, where he took a seat. “I’ll go prepare the tea, Mr. Yamamoto. Please make yourself comfortable.”

With that settled, she walked towards the kitchen at a slow pace. Her thoughts are running with ways to deal with this situation. What could she do for now?

Ah, that's right.

Be ‘hospitable’ to him for as long as she could. She might as well cooperate with him, just so he leaves faster.

Tch, this is going to leave a bitter taste in her mouth. It's sickening already.

Adding more water to the pot, waiting for it to boil, she set up a cup and tea until her eyes managed to trail down. To the cabinet under the sink. Opening the cabinet, the first thing that caught her eye was rat poison. Just as she was about to reach for the container, she stopped herself.

No. It's too risky and it would raise more suspicion to her.

She pulled her arm back and closed it, she would have to wait for the right moment. Not now.

Pouring the tea onto the cup, she took the tea along with the pot. Forcing another smile on her face as she walked out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Here's your tea, Sir," Ayano said, presenting his cup of tea in front of him. Taking a seat across from him, she waited for him to finish his sip.

"So, Mrs. Ayano. Shall we start with the questions?"

"Yes."

Hang in there, Senpai. I'll be back soon!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mentions of abuse coming up, click away while you still can.**

My name is Taro, Taro Yamada. Firstborn of the Yamada family and eldest out of my younger sister, Hanako Yamada.

There are many things that not alot of people know about me. For one, I’m afraid of the dark. And there’s a reason why...

My fear started when I was little, just a small child. 

_*CRASH*_

_“You clumsy stupid brat! Don’t you know how to hold a plate right?!”_

_“I- I sorry, papa.”_

_“Sorry isn’t going to cut it, come here. You need proper punishment!”_

_“N- No! M- Mama, mama!”_

_“Mama isn’t going to save you, Taro. Come here!”_

_“N- No! Aaah!”_

_Taro was yanked up in the air and was taken down the hallway, towards the closet- as his punishment._

_“Papa, please! Please, forgive me! Aaah!”_

_No matter how much Taro pleaded, his father only got angrier until the point when his father slapped him and threw him inside the closet. Locking it shut._

_“Now, you’re going to stay there and learn what you did was wrong!” His dad yelled, his voice muffled against the wooden closet._

_Taro's pleas for forgiveness weren't taken as he heard the sounds of his father's footsteps walking away from the closet. “No_ _! No! Please!" Taro cried, banging his small fists against the door. Ignoring the pain of his cheek swelling up and stinging, he continued to pound his fists against the wooden door. In hopes for his mother to come and find him locked inside._

_After what seemed like minutes passed, Taro gave up and sat down on the floor. Panting and hands hurting from hitting the wooden door. He buried his head on his knees, waiting for his father to bring him out of the closet. If not his father, anybody._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_How long has it been since he’s been here?_

_Too long._

_Taro accidentally fell asleep with his head against the wall, when he woke he could feel a growing fear. Are the walls closing in? He feels like he’s dying._

_He can't breathe._

_Everything is getting tighter and closing in much faster, almost squeezing him._

_He can't breathe._

_Taro feels like he's suffocating and about to die at any moment._

_He needs someone to let him out, let him out, let him out!_

_The door finally opens._

_The rush of air washed over Taro as he looked up. His entire body trembling and tears falling down his cheeks._

_It was his mom._

_His mom is finally home!_

_Taro crawled on his knees to reach her and to hug her, in return, she hugged him back. But Taro couldn’t quite reach his arms fully around her, maybe it was because of the growing belly. She pressed kisses on his head, murmuring small apologies and promising to get them out of here as soon as she can._

_But was that a promise she was willing to take?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_“So, Taro? Can you come with me after school at my house? So, we could do our homework together?”_

_“Oh… uh… maybe next time? I really can’t today, sorry Osana.”_

_“You always do that Taro! Is something wrong?” Osana pouted her lips, her cheeks puffing out._

_“I- I have to go. See you tomorrow, Osana.” T_ _aro left before he could even hear her say goodbye too. He hated himself for that. Osana was his best friend!_

_But... she can't know. She can't know about his situation._

_Taro quickly ran home, pushing away those thoughts to the back of his mind. Hoping to forget about it._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_“I’m here, mama. I’m here.” Taro said, pushing the door open to see his mother sitting up in her hospital bed. Holding a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket._

_“Taro.” His mother called out for him, who closed the door behind him. She gestured her hand over to the bed, signaling him to sit down with her. Once he had gotten to the bed and sat down next to his mother, his mother helped him to prop up his arms._

_“Not too tight, there you go…” His mother then placed the baby in Taro’s arms._

_Taro gently held the baby and looked at it with much adoration. It was small, and it needed to be protected. And as much love as it needed. And so, he made a promise to himself._

__________________________________________________________________________________

From that small fragment of memory, I made a promise to myself that I would always be with my sister. And that I would protect her. Even though the years have passed, I still haven't forgotten that small promise. 

As for my father, we left as soon as my little sister was born. I eventually moved in right next to Osana's house. From that day forward, it was almost like everything was back to normal. I get to hang out with Osana more often than before, leading her to become a bit more rude and dependent on me. But she was still my childhood friend regardless.

We have our letdowns and small arguments, but we remain friends no matter what.

Until _she_ came. 

And now, I’m stuck in this nightmare hell again- in no ways to cry for help or escape from her. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to give up right here and now. While my past still haunts me, I won’t forget my promise that I made for my sister.

I will be there for her. 

No matter what it takes. 

_She_ can't break me. 

I'm stronger than her. 

Ayano Aishi will _not_ break me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to know about Taro's past. Did he lived a happy childhood? Was he ever bullied? So that's when it hits me. Why not write about his childhood past? For this one, I like to imagine his mother went to see the doctor for a baby checkup. His father was still at work so she thought he would be fine until she came back home. But his father came back home from work early. 
> 
> So, I wrote this chapter and well.... I'm not quite proud of how this chapter came out. But it was what I was able to write since my writer's block took over. Hopefully, next chapter will be better and longer than this. 
> 
> See you next time!


	4. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quote for today's chapter. But instead, I have writer's block knocking at my front door.

“So, what you’re saying is that you were not present at the time when the incident happened?”

“Yes.”

“And you were sick on that day and stayed home?”

“Yes, sir.”

Daichi lets out a thoughtful hum, lightly scratching his chin before asking another question. “So then, are your parents around? To confirm this?”

“My mother and father are away on a… business trip.” 

Was there a reason to be suspicious? Probably. But there's nothing wrong with that if she's telling the truth. With that concluded, he thought it was time to bid farewell. This would notably be one of the biggest cases of all of Japan.

Daichi sat up from his seat, reaching out his hand to shake hers. “Then, Miss. Ayano. Thank you for your time and cooperation in this matter. I will be on my way.” 

Finally. 

“You're welcome, Mr. Yamamoto. Have a nice day.”

Ayano led Daichi back to the front door, waiting as he put his shoes back on and opened the door for him. Bowing politely as he bid her good-bye. Once Daichi had his back turned and started walking towards the gate, Ayano closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.

That took longer than she expected it to be. 

But with him finally gone, she could finally see her beloved Senpai!

Not wasting another second, Ayano speed-walked down the hallway and opened up the closet door. Pushing back the dresser and opening the secret door, she quickly turned on the lights and rushed downstairs- almost tripping over her own feet. Once Senpai was within her sights, she didn’t hesitate to run over to him and to sit on his lap, hugging him close. 

Ayano’s heart fluttered as she hugged him close. Vanilla and peppermint, her favorite scent. Her cheeks were dusted pink as she hugged and inhaled his scent more. Running her fingers through his black silkened locks. So _soft_.

The more she hugged him, the more she could feel her heartbeat quickening and her entire body relaxing. Ayano pulled back and then realized that Senpai hadn't moved at all nor acknowledged her presence. Almost in a trance-like state. 

“Senpai, are you okay?”

That seemed to bring him out from his trance, visibly jumping at the sound of her voice. He turned his head and made eye contact with her. 

“Y- yea. I’m… I’m fine. Just… thinking.”

“Oh? What were you thinking about?”

Uh. 

_‘Big brother, you promise to always be with me. Right? You promise?’_

Taro looked over his options through his mind, until settling on one. “The… uh… police guy! T- That must’ve been scary to deal with, right? Heh.”

Ayano raised an eyebrow, not buying it. 

“I… uh… remember when I was a kid, I once called on my dad… because he was hitting on my mom. He- he broke my fingers and threatened me to never call the cops on him ever again. But I eventually left with my mom and moved away from him.” Taro paused for a breath before continuing. “I sort of wished I did more than that back then. But there was probably nothing I could've done. My father was friends with a cop, so I... really couldn't do anything.”

Taro smiled bitterly at that memory, he could still remember the pain of his tiny finger cracking. He had to be off from school for a couple of days before he was allowed to go back to school. Taro was then pulled from his thoughts as Ayano got off from him and gently placed a hand on his cheek, gently caressing it.

“I won’t hurt you, Senpai. I would never, _never_ lay a finger to harm you. Ever. I promise, Senpai.”

_‘I can make you happy, don't worry.’_

“Could you not call me, ‘Senpai’? Please, we’re not in school anymore. It’s Taro, Taro Yamada.”

“... Taro.” Ayano slowly spoke out, the name rolling against her tongue. _Taro_. 

“Taro,” Ayano spoke out the name again before smiling at the sound of it. “I like it.” 

...Ah...

Taro watched as Ayano untied the ropes around his waist, legs, and arms. Allowing him to sit up and to move around, massaging his sore muscles from sitting too long. While he was walking around his chair, he noticed Ayano wasn’t there. So was the tray.

Spooky. 

But might as well take the chance to look around the basement. There were plenty of things that he didn’t notice that were there, like the woodstove or the pile of boxes behind him. Taking every sight in, he then noticed a bed- but no mattress.

That’s probably for him, right?

Within seconds, Ayano was back. The small pit-pattering of her feet against the concrete caught his attention. Turning his head, he was led to the pole sticking on the ground with Ayano holding something against her back. 

“What’s that behind your back?” He asked.

“Oh, just a little something,” Ayano replied, revealing a handcuff and a long chain. Not wasting a second longer, she got down on her knees and cuffed the end of the chain to the pole to Taro’s ankle. Giving him the mobility to move around instead of being stuck in the chair.

“There you go. Now if you don’t mind, I have to get ready.”

“Go?” Taro asked, pulling a confused expression while sitting down. “Go… where?”

Ayano giggled. “Silly Senpa- I mean Taro. I have to go to my part-time job to make a living and make sure you don’t starve to death.”

She bent down and pecked a kiss on Taro’s cheek- who shivered in disgust and managed not to pull a face. Meekly turning his head away. The kiss burned on his cheek and Taro refrained himself from wiping it off with his shoulder.

Ayano’s lips tingled as she pecked Taro’s soft cheek. She would’ve loved to kiss him more but she had to get ready otherwise she would be late.

Her boss wouldn’t mind her being early due to her school being shut down.

With a daft smiling spreading across her lips, she got back up and walked up the stairs. As she was walking up, she called out to Taro. 

“Now be a good boy, Taro! And I’ll bring something back from work as a reward!”

Just like that, she closed the door shut behind her, locking it and pushing the dresser back. He can entertain himself while she is gone, in return, she’ll bring books for him and other necessities as rewards. 

Running up the stairs to her room, she quickly got dressed and redo her hair- brushing out the tangles and knots before retaining her usual look. Wearing a white shirt with a black top over it, shorts, and stockings. Slinging her shoulder bag over her blue sweatshirt, she was off. 

Walking up to the front door, she puts on her Converse and double-checks her bag. She got her phone, keys, wallet, train pass, she was good to go.

“I’m leaving!” She called out, before opening the door, shutting and locking it. Walking up towards her gate, she opened it before closing it again. From there she walked towards the train station. Hoping to catch the train on time. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

“Ayano, you’re late!” the Chef called out to her, aka her boss and manager.

“Sorry, my train was late!” Ayano explained, slightly bowing in respect before walking in a faster stride towards the employee and changing room.

“Never mind that! You have 5 minutes to change before we open up!”

“Yes, sir!” Ayano called out, entering the employee room and shutting it. Inhaling a breath before walking up to her locker and opening it. It’s just another day at work, nothing special. Putting away her bag, she immediately took off her clothes and put on her maid- err- work clothes. Just as she placed the maid headband on her head, she heard a knock against the door.

“Customers are here! Hurry up and get out here!”

Ayano inhaled one last breath before mustering up a sweet smile, her eyes twinkling. Having a positive happy face gives you a good paycheck and happy customers. 

Walking out of the employee room, she picked up the tray and notepad- walking up to her first customers. A pair of boys. 

“Welcome, Master! It’s just the two of you right?” Ayano asked, her voice sweet and charming- enchanting the boys. Hiding her disgust, she leads the boys to their table. Ignoring their attempts to flirt and make small talk with her. 

‘Sorry boys, I already have eyes for someone else!’ Ayano thought to herself. Taking their orders and jolting it down in her notepad. She kindly smiled at them and walked away from their table, giving their order to the chef. 

Just as she gave her order to the chef, she heard the bell jingle- another customer.

“Welcome-!” Ayano nearly choked on her saliva as her gaze was fixated on the customers.

And one of the customers that just walked in, happens to be Osana- her supposed rival. Ayano shifted her gaze to the other girl, who looks nearly exactly like Osana except her pigtails are shorter.

“Raibaru, why are we here again?” Osana asked her friend, shifting her body from side to side from probably embarrassment. 

“To get your mind off things,” Raibaru replied simply. 

Ayano cleared her throat and forced a smile on her face as she greeted them properly and then led both of them to their table.

“I’ll be with you girls in a minute, please look over the menu as you wait,” Ayano said, just as she heard the service bell- calling her over. 

With every step she took, it felt like time had slowed down. Every thought was running across her mind. What were they doing here? Why are they here? Biting her bottom lip, the only thing she could do for now is to eavesdrop on their conversation and keep a close eye on them.

Yes, that would be the only option for her to do.

Removing the notepad off the tray and onto the pocket of the apron, she places the cooked food into the tray and carries it to the first customers. Maintaining her smile and cheery voice as she announces their food.

“Here’s your Pork Cutlet Rice Bowl, Master! And here’s your Omurice, Master!” Ayano said, before asking a question. “Would you like some ketchup on your Omurice, Master?”

Once she received a yes, she walked over to the counter to place down her tray and to grab the bottle of ketchup. Once she returned, the customer requested for her to draw a “cute” drawing.

Crap, she was never good at drawing. But she couldn’t refuse this one. 

Mustering up her courage, she held the bottle of ketchup over the Omurice, pondering about what image to draw. And then out of nowhere, she accidentally squeezed the bottle of ketchup too hard- resulting in a glob of ketchup to splatter all over the Omurice. 

“Ah! I- I’m so sorry, Master!” Ayano cried out, faking her worries over the customer’s food. In all honesty, she wouldn’t give two shits about their food.

“No, no. It’s fine, it’s okay.” The customer said, somehow overjoyed and satisfied with how their food turned out. 

Ah, okay. 

Ayano bowed and apologized once again before walking away from their table, walking to the other table. Towards the girls.

“I’m doing this for your own sake, Osana. Sure, Taro can be in great danger, but you shouldn’t worry too much. I’m sure the police can find him soon.” Raibaru said calmly, gently assuring Osana. 

“I-I know that, but… still… he- he could be hurt! O- or worse!”

“Osana, calm down. They’ll find him, soon. I’m sure of it. Instead, you think about how lucky you were not to be in that time of place when the incident happened. I would’ve been devastated to hear that you got murdered.”

“I know that it's just... I just wished I could've confessed-.”

“Are you girls ready to order?” Ayano came up to the table, interrupting Osana's confession. Her fingertips tightly gripping around the pencil, as if she's about to break it in any second. 

“Yes.” Answered Raibaru, who opened up the menu and showed Ayano what she wanted. A Strawberry Crêpe with Chocolate drizzle. Ayano wrote down her order before then turning towards Osana.

“And for you?”

Osana looked over the menu before requesting a Parfait, a Chocolate Banana Parfait. 

Ayano wrote her order down on her notepad, bowing politely before taking the menus away and taking the order to the chef. As she sat down, waiting for a new customer or one of the customers to call her over. She looked over her thoughts, trying to remember what Info-chan said back then.

Oh, right. 

Osana is Taro’s childhood friend, of course, she would be worried for him. But she remembered how she treated him while in school. On that special day, when they first met.

She was rude towards her Senpai, being all rough and cold towards him since then. But why would she care?

_“That girl you just saw, is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on Senpai. Your Senpai.”_

Tch. It would be a shame if she could poison her food. 

Ayano got off from her seat once she heard the bell jingle from the entrance, she could already feel it’s going to be a _long_ shift even though it barely started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are wondering, this story is going to stay on the Cannon side and half of my interpretation. I'm building up the story until we get into the juicy part of the story... which is blood and body mutilation! Just be patient.


	5. Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A beautiful melody played in a mind of the killer, seen in the eyes of the victim." - by an anonymous. 
> 
> Woo, my writer's block is gone! For now!

“Great work today, Ayano. Here's your paycheck, have a good night.” The chef called out for her, once she was finished wiping down the tables. 

“Thank you!” Ayano replied, mustering up a smile once she received her payment. 

$97.56. 

Good earned money for the day, she might even buy a cake for Taro! As a reward for him!

Smiling to herself, she walked down the hallway towards the Employee door to quickly change. Changing out from her work clothes and into her normal ones, pulling out her phone, seeing a text from her mother. 

'Hi, honey! Just checking up on you to see how you're doing! Your father and I are almost done with our business, so we'll be home soon! I love you and good night!' 

They're almost done, huh? 

They never really told Ayano what it was that they’re doing. Just left one morning out of nowhere and having to go to her first day of school without her parents at that time. 

But it couldn't be helped, she guessed. It was probably important anyways. Maybe her mother could tell her about it once she gets back? Walking out of the room and locking the door, she walked down the hallway again until she was outside with her boss waiting for her. Once she's out, he closes the door behind her and locks it. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, Ayano. Don't be late next time!” 

“Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!” 

Bidding farewell and parting their ways, Ayano walked down the calm sidewalks. Nothing more than the constant buzzing sounds from the lampposts and the tapping of her feet. While walking, Ayano was certain that someone was following her. Or rather a feeling that someone _is_ following her. But no matter, she could easily shake them off. 

Walking much faster than she was before, she took a sharp turn into the alleyway. From there, she would be in a more open public place. If anything, she could hide in the nearby bakery and ask for help. 

She would’ve done this herself if she didn't forget to bring a small pocket knife in case things went out of hand. 

Just as she was about to walk out, a familiar voice called out to her. 

“Do I know you?” Ayano asked, crossing her arms. 

“Is that any way you talk to a colleague of yours?” A feminine voice replied. 

Walking towards the small light, Ayano could see her better. That familiar red hair and glasses, that mischievous glint in her eyes, of course. 

Info-chan. 

“Oh, it's you.” She didn't think they ever cross paths again or ever meet in person again. As surprised as her expression showed, Ayano uncrossed her arms. “I didn't expect to see you again wearing something other than our school uniform.” 

Nothing's wrong with Info's outfit of course, but wearing something other than the uniforms like modern clothing. Made it a bit difficult to differentiate her looks from the original. 

Maybe it was the hat that hid most of her hair or her choice of clothing. A white shirt with overalls and a pair of short boots. It wasn’t Ayano’s fault she couldn’t recognize her at first. 

“Hello again, Ayano. It's been a while hasn't it?” 

“I suppose.”

Pushing back her glasses, she spoke in utter glee. “I must say, you did a job well done on that eventful day. You gained worldwide attention in every news station across the globe. I'm impressed.” 

All Ayano could do is shrug it off, it wasn’t a big deal. Nothing she could handle. 

“But now that's over, what are _you_ going to do while the police are searching for the murderer while they can?” 

Good question, now what? She already has her Senpai, her Taro, but now what? 

“Have you considered moving?”

Ayano snapped back to reality as Info-chan asked her. “Moving?”

“As in move out of town and move into somewhere where no one would be able to find both of you. The countryside is a more preferable option. From there, you could lay low until it all cools down. Your Senpai would be much safer than in town. I bet you no one would give him a second glance once he moved out there with you. Or, you could buy off the land and live there with the money you earned.” 

Moving into the countryside, huh? But it wouldn’t be as easy as it was here. Ayano would have to maybe take extra shifts and maybe work two jobs just to earn enough money to move out. Where would they live off from? How would they earn any money if they move out? Would she have to get a different kind of job if they move?

But rather, what would her parents say once they come back? Would they mind?

“I'll consider your ideas, but what about you? Info-chan?” 

“Please, call me Yuei. Yuei Tomiko, when we’re alone.”

“Right. Anyway, what are _you_ up to?”

Yuei took off her glasses to clean her lenses, as she cleaned them she spoke. “I'm leaving Japan.”

This announcement took Ayano aback, she leaving Japan? But why?

Pushing her glasses back on her face, she spoke rather in a straight face. “I'm leaving because I don't see myself being here anymore. What's been done here has been done. Besides, my journalist career isn't going to kick off and go anywhere unless I go into different places and learn a thing or two. Who knows where I'll be going.”

Ah.

“I see. Well then, see you around Yuei.” Just as Ayano turned around and about to walk away, Yuei called out to her. 

“Oh, and before you leave. Make sure you keep your Senpai locked up tight since you don’t know where he might be able to slip away from your grasp.”

“I doubt Taro would leave me anytime soon.”

As Ayano walked away, she was certain that Yuei muttered something under her breath, but didn’t bother to ask nor turn back around. But that question kept coming back to her mind as she walked towards the bakery. 

No. No, he wouldn’t. She prepared everything for that day. Taro wouldn't leave any time soon or think to try anything.

But that would be sooner than Ayano thinks. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow." Taro whimpered as he tried to squeeze his foot out from the handcuff. Having to take off his shoes and socks to do so.

So far, his foot is halfway out the handcuff. Good. He's making some progress. 

That's when Taro heard something from upstairs. Not wanting to anger her, he frantically puts his foot back on the cuff and wears his socks and shoes. He waited patiently for Ayano to arrive downstairs. 

Just on time, he heard the door unlock.

“I'm back, Taro!”

Rushing downstairs, holding some sort of bag behind her back. 

Walking over to him and sitting down on the floor, pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

“Did you miss me?” 

Taro shivered in disgust as Ayano kissed his cheek, “N- No.”

“Well that's too bad, but I got you something. As a gift for being well-behaved for me.” Showing Taro the paper bag, opening it up and reaching inside the bag to pull out a container with a slice of cake. Not just any cake, but a Shortcake.

Setting it off to the side, Ayano reached inside the bag again to pull out a plastic fork. Opening the container, she grabbed the fork and scooped up a piece of cake for Taro. Poking his lips with the fork until he finally related and opened his mouth, chewing the cake. It was sweet, soft, and a little spongy. But it somehow made him want to spit it out, maybe on Ayano if he had the balls to do so. 

Ayano took a bite of the cake, humming in delight as the white sweet frosting touched her taste buds. So sweet, so delicious. She didn’t care if she ruined her appetite just for this. Seeing Taro, her beloved Senpai eating back at school made her dazed and cheeks flushed whenever she got to see him. 

The parting of his smooth, pink lips taking a bite out of a cherry tomato or bits of rice made her blood rushing. Wondering what else could he do with his lips besides eating and talking. 

With him in front of her, Ayano gets to enjoy this even more. Without having to hide behind a wall and stare at him for minutes until the class bell rang. 

“Do you want the strawberry?” Ayano asked, taking the fruit by her fingers and presenting it to him. 

It took a moment for Taro to answer the question, his head is so full of so many thoughts running around in his mind. “Y- Yeah, please.”

Opening his mouth again, he took a big bite of the berry. The glaze and berry juice running across his lips, dripping down to his chin. Making such a mess. 

“Oh, she didn't put in a napkin inside,” Ayano said, looking inside the bag. Quite a shame, but that's when an idea popped up. 

A smile, a predatory smile spread across her lips as she crawled towards Taro. Pushing against his chest hard, making fall on his back with Ayano on top of him in all fours. 

“A- Ayano?” Taro asked, fearful of what's going to happen next. His heart beated faster with every second until Taro was sure it was going to beat out from his chest and eyes widening and shrinking in fear. He didn’t want to know what's about to happen, he didn't, he didn't.

Flinching and trembling as Ayano cupped his cheeks gingerly, like a precious doll. His mouth parted as no words were coming out from his mouth, only complete shock. 

Only trembling much harder as Ayano leaned down and stuck out her tongue. Running it upwards on his chin, lapping up the juice before running it back up towards his lips. Licking his lips until she kissed him, inserting her tongue inside. 

All Taro could do was lay there and let her do whatever she wanted. But his mind and body were screaming at him to do something. Get her off from him, bite her tongue, claw her if he could, anything! But he didn’t budge. Allowing Ayano to take the most precious thing from him. 

His first kiss. 

His entire body stopped trembling all around, almost forgetting to breathe for a moment as Ayano pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting their lips. 

That sickly sweet smile was burned in his mind, the flushed cheeks and pupils dilated forever branded in his mind. 

It was disgusting, he hated it. Taro even hated Ayano even more. 

He ignored her hand softly brushing the side of his face. Only to watch her as she picked up the empty container and dirtied fork inside the bag. Not knowing that there was an actual napkin inside the bag. Crumbling it up until she got back up on her feet. 

Ayano walked away from his line of vision and only listened to the sound of her footsteps against the stairs. Taro ignored her usual "good nights" to him and left him all alone in the dark. With the door shut and locked. 

With her finally gone, Taro curled up his body against the floor. And for the first time in years, Taro cried himself to sleep.


	6. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Daichi visits Ayano just one more time, but he's not alone this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4,274 words.... all for this ONE chapter.
> 
> No quote for today.

“Mr. Shuyona, I'm asking you, Sir, to please cooperate with this investigation. The public is in a panic that a killer is on the loose, we need to know if the killer is possibly an outsider that could have gotten inside the school-”

Detective Yamamoto's words droned on and on, but Shuyona didn't pay attention to any of those words. His mind was too full of thoughts to be paying any attention. For once, Shuyona kept pondering over and over. How could this event happen? _Again_? 

It was just like _that_ day. That day when Akademi High was at its highest and then brought down to its lowest. 

He thought-!

He thought of what?

Nothing would have prevented this from ever happening. 

Shuyona felt like a fool again, foolish to not add anything to prevent this from happening again. 

So, what now? 

What's left of this bleak future of his? 

Nothing, that's what. 

What will he say to Mr. Saiko now? What will become of Akademi High?

Shuyona was brought out from his thinking when Daichi placed down four students. Osana, Raibaru, Taro, and… _her_. 

“Mr. Shuyona, is it possible that the murder could be at least one of these students? If not an outsider maybe? Perhaps, what if the supposed ‘missing student’, like Taro Yamada, is the killer? Is it possible for him to do such a thing, Mr. Shuyona?”

No matter how much Shuyona wanted to tell the detective that it was _her_ , it was Ayano Aishi. His lips wouldn’t budge to speak out. No matter how hard he tried, the only answer he could muster up is; 'I don't know.' Before quickly changing the answer it was an outsider. 

Shuyona didn't care, he stopped caring about this a _long_ time ago. 

Daichi runs his fingers over his grey hair before picking up his suitcase, shutting it closed, and walking out towards the door. “I'll be taking my leave then, Mr. Shuyona. If anything, don't hesitate to call.” 

Just as Daichi turned the knob, Shuyona called out to him- gaining his attention. 

Shuyona's lips wavered, unable to speak. Unable to say it, say it! He eventually closed his mouth and told him to have a good night. Wishing him the best of luck in this case. 

With Daichi leaving the Headmaster's room empty, Shuyona took it upon himself to bring out a small plastic cup and a bottle of whiskey. 

If he told Daichi that it was possibly _her_ , then what? Would she repeat the same things that her mother did? Fool the jury and gain sympathy? Play the victim card on National television? If she did, then it would be just like that day, but much worse. 

Whatever reputation that's left for the school would be tarnished for good. Leaving no future for the school.

Pouring himself a shot, he drank it all in one gulp before slamming it down on his desk. Before his mind got dazed and under the influence of alcohol, he couldn't help but think. 

What has he done?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_*Ding dong*_

“Coming!” Ayano cried out, running down the stairs and opening the door. Strange, Ayano didn't expect any visitors today. Nor did she expect her mother to come back home so soon.

But no, instead of her mother. It was Detective Yamamoto. Along with a group of police behind him. 

“Miss. Ayano Aishi, we have a warrant to search your house and property. Can you please step aside?” 

Ayano slowly walked back and gestured them inside, watching as the policemen entered her house and searched throughout the premises. 

“Miss. Ayano?”

Ayano snapped her head towards Mr. Daichi. 

“Do you have your phone with you? I would like to have a look at it if you don’t mind.” 

“...Of course,” Ayano replied. Walking up the stairs to her bedroom, biting down on her thumb as she thought of something fast. 

Aha!

Hopping over towards her bed, she picked up her phone and went through her contacts. Clicking on Yuei's contact, she switched over to the texting app. Typing out 'Red'. 

Within a few seconds, she received a text from Info. 

'On it, restart your phone.'

Pressing the home button, she pressed down on the power button until two options appeared on the screen. 

'Restart' or 'Shut Off'?

Clicking on the 'Restart' button, she watched as her phone shut off and restarted completely. 

Ayano hoped this tactic would work. 

Walking out of her room, at a rather calm pace. Feeling her phone vibrate against her fingertips, signaling her phone finished restarting. 

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, Ayano handed over her phone to the detective and the other police officer with him. 

“I'll make some tea for you, Mr. Daichi.” 

Walking off to the kitchen, she hoped he wouldn't find anything. But then again, Yuei would have dealt with the problem already. 

Switching on the faucet, she poured the water into the open pot. Shutting it off once it reached a certain amount of water. Closing the lid of the pot, Ayano took it over to the stove, turning on the burner. 

Ayano listened closely as she listened as police officers walked across her hallway and searched every part of the house. She even heard one of them opening the closet door before eventually closing it. Supposedly finding nothing out of place. Thank the Gods for not making any Breakfast earlier. It would've been harder to explain.

Waiting for the pot to whistle, Ayano was called over by the detective. Walking over to Daichi, she was handed back her phone. 

“I apologize for that, Miss. Ayano.” If Daichi wanted to say anymore, he was interrupted by another officer. Explaining to him that he and the rest of the team have found nothing unusual. 

“What am I going to say to the press and Chief?” Ayano heard Daichi mumble under his breath, taking his gold-rimmed glasses out of his face to pinch the brink of his nose. 

Putting his glasses back on, he called out. “Leave the premises! We're done here!” 

One by one, the police officers stopped their work and picked up their equipment. Leaving and entering their cars, as Daichi was the last to leave beside the other officer. 

“Again, I apologize for that inconvenience, Miss. Ayano. We'll be on our way. I don't mind about the tea, have a good rest of your morning.” 

Ayano bowed out of respect before closing the door, leaning her back against it as she lets out a sigh of relief. It was over, thank the Gods for that. 

But it got her curious. What did Yuei do to her phone within a matter of seconds?

Unlocking the screen, Ayano looked through the text messages. Finding no trace or evidence that _she_ was the one who kidnapped Taro. Or at least mentions of Taro. Clicking on Yuei's contact, she typed out and sent her a quick message. 

'Brilliant of you.'

Her phone buzzed as she received a message from Yuei. 'Don't worry about it, just helping a client of mine.'

Shutting it off once again, she went down the hall towards the closet. Opening the door and moving the necessities out of the way, unlocking and pushing open the hidden door. Something smelt odd. Flicking on the light and walking down, Ayano couldn't help but scrunch up her nose as the smell got stronger. 

Covering her nose and walking closer to Taro. Ayano then realized that the smell was coming from him. Walking closer to him, she could see the reason. Oil and sweat running down his forehead whilst his neck was caked in dirt. Sighing to herself, she kneeled down and gently shook him, waking him up. 

“Get up, Taro. C'mon, I'm going to bathe you.” 

Taro shook his head in response. He didn't want to. But he never got what he wanted. Listening as the chains around his foot were unhooked, having his arms up as Ayano sat him up. Only to halfway drag him until she forced him to walk up the stairs. Following Ayano from behind, like a puppy following its master. 

Walking out of the closet, dragging his feet across the floor. His head wouldn’t stop going back to the kiss. Taro hated the kiss, making him hate Ayano even more. 

But it doesn't matter, since he'll be out of this… hell and be free from her. 

Walking up the stairs, hearing the water gushed out from the faucet from the open bathroom. 

“Strip.”

Taro snapped his head towards Ayano, staring at her as if she grew two heads. Stuttering a small 'what' towards her. 

“You heard me, Taro. Strip.” 

Taro shook his head. No, no. 

With an annoyed sigh escaping her lips, she backed him up towards the bathroom. Taro took two steps back until he slipped. Landing on his butt as Ayano sat down against his leg. Her fingertips slowly tracing the button as if she would unbutton his uniform herself. 

“Strip or I'll do it myself,” Ayano said. 

“I- I can do it myself, just… please give me some privacy! Please!” 

Ayano hummed in thought before agreeing to his wishes, to one that Taro was thankful for. Walking out of the bathroom and closing the door shut, Taro could find some peace within. 

The sounds of water hitting and filling the tub made Taro at ease. Unbuttoning his uniform shirt, removing the white shirt underneath. Clinging to his skin and dirty from the sweat around the collar and sleeves. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Kicking off to the side, he could see his entire nude body. 

Turning his head and looking off to the side was a mirror. His hair is all greasy and knotty, dark circles under his eyes for lack of sleep, the bloodshot eyes from yesterday's crying, and his face so dirty from sleeping on the dusty concrete. He looked terrible, it took him a moment to realize that horrible face was him. 

Taro looked even more scrawny than he remembered and… was he growing facial hair? Taro skimmed his fingertips across his face, only to realize that he wasn’t. It was only the dirt coming off from his face. 

Turning away from the mirror and his hideous self, Taro turned off the water once it was filled. Shivering and pulling back a breath as the hot, steaming water pricked his rather cold skin. Once getting fully in the waters, Taro finally relaxed. A content sigh escaped his lips, his body melting from the heating waters.

Tilting his head until it hits the cool tile, Taro thought about a lot of things happening to him. Transferring to Akademi High to join with his childhood friend after months of begging his mother and entering high school as his final year. Everything looked so peaceful and full of opportunities. Almost as if his future was so bright. 

Until _she_ took it all away. 

Looking back, Taro often saw her in the hallways other than that, they shared no classes. But he remembered every time his gaze reached hers, whenever she's hiding behind a tree or bush, she would blush and quickly run away. He didn’t even think twice about that encounter. 

And now, because of this leading up to here, Taro wasn't sure what else this bleak future holds for him. He once imagined graduating from his school and getting a degree, having the dream job he always wanted, getting married, raising his children, and growing old with his wife. Living in such a peaceful, happy life. Such a fake fantasy for him to take and swallow like a pill. 

Sighing to himself, he grabbed the nearby cup, dousing the cup with water before pouring it over his head. Just as he was about to do another one, Taro thought he heard the door open and close. Jumping as a pair of hands touched his shoulders. Scrambling to move both his arms and legs to cover up what he hoped she didn’t see.

“Relax,” Ayano huffed. “I'm just going to wash your hair for you. Turn your back towards me and I'll do the rest.”

Taro wasn't sure if he should trust her on that. But once he calmed down a bit and his beet-red face slowly demolished, he eventually turned his back against her and tried his utter best to relax. 

Ayano rolled up her sleeves before pumping the shampoo bottle into her hands. Rubbing the liquid between her hands and then running her fingers through his scalp. Massaging and gently scratching his head to get as much dirt and oil off his hair. 

It felt odd towards Taro. Seeing her being… nice to him is… odd. After those past six days of being captive, he already knew her true self. Ayano was obsessive over him, wanting to take everything from him. With little to no regard to how he felt or thought about.

But with this? It was hard for Taro to relax against her fingers against his scalp. Not too rough or too soft, but almost in between. It felt oddly nice and uncomfortable at the same time.

“Close your eyes,” Ayano warned out. Scooping up water onto the cup and pouring it over his head. She listened to him sputter and spit out water as she did that. While he was busy rubbing his eyes, Ayano took a nearby bar of soap and passed it to him. 

“You can clean yourself while I'm putting the conditioner on your hair.” 

Taro took the bar of soap out of her hands, scrubbing and soaping up his arms as Ayano once again massaged his head again with the conditioner. None of them said a word until Ayano told him to shut his eyes again as she dumped a cup of water over his head. 

Ayano did that twice until all the soap was off from his hair. Once Taro had finished wiping his eyes, she grabbed his attention by taking the soap bar out of his hands and then giving it back. 

“Uh, what are you doing now?” He asked rather cautiously. 

“I'm going to wash your back-side,” Ayano answered, rubbing the two sides of a clean rag together to add more foam to the rag. “Problem?” 

“Uh, n- no…” 

Taro then shut his mouth after letting her do as she pleases. Holding back a whimper as Ayano went rough on his back with the rag. Scrubbing harshly and making his pale skin red because of it. But thankfully, it ended quickly. 

Looking at the water, it was already murky brown from all the dirt and oil in his body. He might have to take another bath in case. But Ayano beat him to that talk. 

“You're going to have to take a shower this time.”

He figured. 

Taking out the plug from the tub, Taro watched as a small whirlpool was formed. His attention was brought back as Ayano turned the doorknob to the hallway. 

“While you're in the shower, I'm going to start making breakfast ok? Don't take too long!” With that said, she walked out and shut the door behind her. Leaving Taro with his thoughts. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayano gently hummed a tune while she whisked the batter of pancakes away. Even though the Detective had just visited her house. She was in a fantastic mood. Because of her good mood, she felt like making something special. Just for the _two_ of them. 

Stacked fluffy pancakes. 

Ayano remembered when she was a young child, her father would allow her to come into the kitchen and create these kinds of pancakes. Just to make Ayano smile and show her true happiness. 

His mother would make these pancakes whenever her father was sad or having a bad day. Her father then passed it down to his daughter. To receive a real smile from her. 

But perhaps once her father came home, she could thank him for all the memories he created for her. Now, she gets to make her memories!

Placing the bowl down, Ayano spread the butter around the two ring molds with a napkin. Once the molds are buttered nicely, she sets them in the middle of the hot fry pan. Filling the ring molds as little as possible, but not too little. Once both of the molds are filled, she closes the pan with a lid. Allowing it to cook on its own.

5 minutes passed, and Ayano carefully flipped the molds over. Seeing a nice golden brown on the cooked side. She repeated the steps until the two plates she took out had two fully cooked, jiggly, fluffy pancakes on each plate. 

Ayano sighed to herself with satisfaction. Looking over the time and behind her back, she realized Taro's not out yet. Humming in thought, Ayano opened up the fridge and thought about what else to make to pass time.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Wiping down the foggy mirror with his hand, Taro could see that he looked better. With his black hair dripping into the sink, it looked longer than usual. 

He looked around the bathroom to find anything to help trim his hair a bit. Until Taro came across with a razor blade. 

Slowly picking it up with his fingers with such delicacy. Picking it up and raising it towards his face, a dark thought came across his mind. 

What if… he kills _her_? He shuddered with that thought, but he couldn’t help but think about it. 

Walking up behind his captor, his entire body shaking and trying his best to quiet his breathing as Taro walked up to her. Slowly and carefully. And once she was unaware of his presence, Taro attacked. 

Jumping behind her and yanking her ponytail down, hearing her screech in pain until he drives down the razor across Ayano’s neck. She'll try to scream and struggle against his hold until Taro cuts her neck deeper. Watching as blood sprayed out from her neck, spilling onto the kitchen floors and walls. Eyes bulge and widen from shock and fear. Gurgling, spitting out and choking against her blood as she slowly loses consciousness. Feeling her nails digging and scratching across his arms and hands until they finally go limp. 

Dropping her deceased body on the floor, Taro would finally be free! Dropping the blade and running down the hall, unlocking the front door and running out into the open. Free from her grasps.

But Taro snapped out of it, disgusted with himself and his thoughts. 

No! 

No?

No!

Taro threw away the razor into the trash bin and hid it with toilet paper. No, he refuses to _kill_ anyone! No matter what, he won't do it! 

But to be stuck here in this prison forever, to let her take whatever she wants over fear she'll hurt him or the people he cares about. 

No, he won't do it!

Taking as many deep breaths as he could to calm himself down. His eyes eventually trailing down to the floor, seeing his school uniforms and undergarments gone. Replaced with an overgrown dress shirt, boxers, and shorts. 

That'll have to do. 

Drying up his body with a wet towel, he puts on the boxers. They were a little big around his torso, but Taro didn’t dare to complain about it. Suggesting that these are probably her father's clothes. Pulling up the shorts and tying the string around the waistband to fit him, he then wore the baby blue dress shirt; buttoning it up. 

Taking the brush from the shelf, Taro brushed down his long black bangs and hair. Patting his hair down once he puts away the brush, Taro noticed something. Looking closely in the mirror, he looked oddly familiar with someone. 

That's when it hits him like a truck. 

That family photo album on top of the dresser in the hallway. Taro squinted at the mirror and shook his head in denial. Sure, he closely resembles her father. But it's just a coincidence, right?

No harm in that. 

Opening the bathroom door, Taro walked out and down the stairs towards the living room. Quite homey-looking from the inside, but hiding a dark secret beyond the walls. Taro's attention was drawn away as Ayano placed down the plates against the table. 

“Breakfast is ready! Give me a minute to join you, but what kind of drink would you like?”

Taro pulled back the chair and answered with a cup of orange juice if they had any. Peering down on the plate, Taro could see two perfectly cooked fluffy pancakes. Topped with a slice of butter with maple syrup dripping down- blueberries, raspberries, and sliced strawberries on the side.

'It's a trap, it's a trap!' His mind screamed at him. 'She's only doing this to lure you deeper in her cage!' 

Taro couldn't tell if this was right or wrong. Having breakfast with his captor- or in other words- his ex former student from school. He didn’t have time to think this through until Ayano was in his line of vision. 

Hearing the glass bottle gently clinked against the wood table, he couldn't help but stare at her. 

Ayano clapped her hands and shouted out her thanks for the meal, whereas Taro did the same but mumbled out the words. Watching her as she picked up her utensils and eating her plate, staring at her until he gained her attention. 

“Why are you doing this?”

She raised an eyebrow as she bit into a berry. “What do you mean?”

“Well- I- I mean like why… why are you doing _this_? As in, why are you being nice?”

“Out of my love for you, silly!” Ayano giggled, happily munching on a strawberry. 

That's probably the only answer Taro was going to have. Taking the knife and fork into his hands, he sliced the pancake into a bite-sized piece and ate it. 

The pancake was sweet, fluffy, and very warm. It made his stomach sick. 

For Ayano, every bite she took from her plate was even more and more delicious! The strawberry she just ate had a lot more sweetness and juicer than any strawberries she ate in the past. The pancake, _oh_ the pancakes were so airy and fluffy in her mouth, she couldn't but to hum in delight! Every food that she ate tasted _so_ much better when Taro was around. 

The food she ate when Ayano was younger, tasted either bland or bitter. But ever since she met her one and only Senpai, colors appeared in her eyes, and her taste buds were heightened. Able to tell the difference between sweet, sour, and bitterness on her tongue. She doesn't want to stop eating now! It's almost like they're on a date!

Eating the last piece of her meal, Ayano noticed that Taro was barely finished with his. Chewing and not taking a sip of his drink. 

“What's wrong? Is the food not to your liking?”

Taro snapped his head up and nearly jolted from his seat from Ayano’s face. Hands under her chin and her brown eyes glazed over as she waited for his answer. Was she… disappointed? Sad? Angry? Taro couldn't tell. 

“No-! I- I mean, I enjoy the food very much a-and I'm just eating it slowly to savor it!” Not wasting any time, Taro scarfed down his food while shifting his eyes up every so often to check on her expression. Ayano’s expression slowly diminished as she watched in happiness that Taro enjoyed his meal. 

“That's good! I practiced this recipe every time I got home after my shift, just so we could share this moment!” She then added in a low voice. "It would be such a waste if you didn't enjoy any of it." 

Just as she finished her sentence, Taro choked on a small blueberry. Quickly grabbing the cup to wash it down. With his plate licked clean, Taro gulped down the juice and slammed the glass down- not hard enough to break it. He clapped his hands together and muttered out his thanks for the meal again. 

Ayano sat up from her seat and dragged Taro's arm behind her, taking him back to the basement. Walking down the wooden steps, she led him towards the pole where the chain laid out. Taro sat down and watched as she wrapped the cuff around his ankle and sat up. Gently pressing a kiss on his lips, Ayano told him to be good while she goes out for work again. 

Once again, she walked away from him and up from the basement. She didn’t bother to lock it this time, only to carry back the small dresser and closing the closet door. 

She _just_ had to take care of two things before she goes. Taking the plates and cups, she took them to the sink to wash and place it on the dry rack. Reaching down under the sink, she opened up a cabinet and took out a trash bag. Walking up the stairs to her bedroom, where Taro's school uniform lay on the floor. 

Ayano opened the bag and stuffed his clothes inside, whereas his white shirt and boxers were thrown into the hamper. With the uniforms inside the bag, she added whatever trash was sitting in her room. 

Once her room looked decently clean, she tied up the bag and threw on whatever clothes from her closet. Wrapping her shoulder bag over her shoulder, making sure she got her train pass, wallet, and phone. She walked out of her bedroom with the small trash bag behind her. She could try to conceal it for now until she got to her job.

From there, Ayano could ask her boss if she could use the incinerator during closing hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next couple of weeks and months, I'll be doing my best to get this chapters out faster since school is coming back around for me. 
> 
> Until next time, see ya!


	7. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update about the investigation of the school begins, how will Taro and Ayano take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so for this chapter there would be implied and light lewd acts. But other than that, that's all I have to warn you guys about!
> 
> No quote for today.

“Mr. Shuyona, Mr. Saiko would like to see you now.” 

Kecho sighed one last breath before fixing up his tie, not like he had to, and walked to the room where they usually have their scheduled meetings. Opening the door, Kecho walked inside the room before sitting down on a chair. Across from him is Mr. Saiko. Not turning his head to acknowledge him, but to keep his hands behind his back as he stared out the glass window. 

It took just a few seconds for Kecho to say something to break the silence between them. 

He cleared his throat and said to him, “... You must have heard the current news of today, regarding Akademi High.” 

Mr. Saiko said nothing, giving Shuyona a sign to continue. “With the current situation for the school, Mr. Saiko. I worry that there won't be any enrollment this year or the next. Just because of a _killer_ on the loose and not because of that, but also the past reputation of this school. No matter how hard we convince the public or parents that the future students will be safe, I doubt anyone will bring their child to a school whose reputation has been brought down by the same event… many years ago.” 

Kecho removed his glasses to rub his eyes, expressing just how tired of the many constant news reporters coming to him every time he leaves his house. Asking many absurd questions and asking him over and _over_ , why didn’t he do anything if it was bound to happen. Drinking more than usual as if it would fix anything, hoping it was all just some weird nightmare he had to wake up from. 

But it wasn't any nightmare, it was _a_ nightmare. Every parent of the deceased student has called him, screaming and crying over the death of their child, threatening a lawsuit against the school. There was nothing he could do or say anymore but to express his condolences to the family. But it often wasn't enough. 

“Mr. Saiko, I am asking you, Sir. What am I to do now? What chance do we have for school anymore?” Kecho asked, hoping for him to at least give him an answer. 

Mr. Saiko said nothing for a while, before turning his head to face Kecho for the first time in years. “Mr. Shuyona, I thank you for your time and years of being the Headmaster of Akademi High until now. I have come to my decision… to let you go. I'll be shutting down Akademi in a few days. Until then, you are dismissed.” 

Kecho couldn't believe what he heard. At first, he felt angry and then joyous. Angry at Mr. Saiko's decision to shut down the school, but happy that he's freed from the confinement of the school. He could finally be in retirement or he could leave Japan to escape the news and live a better life elsewhere. 

Kecho sat up from his chair and walked over towards Mr. Saiko, who held his hand out. Shaking their hands together and slightly bowing. “Mr. Saiko, I thank you as well for giving me this job for all these years. I am proud to say that I am the first and last Headmaster of Akademi High school to work under you. So thank you.”

With that said, Kecho walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t know what emotion he should be feeling. Relief? That the burden has finally lifted off of his shoulders? Or is it guilt? Wishing to have said more or make Mr. Saiko rethink his actions? But that’s in the past. Nothing he could or would have done. All that’s left now is to attend every student's funeral and maybe watch the news later if he has the energy. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

“Great work, as usual, Ayano! We’ve got a lot more customers than usual, thanks to you!”

“No, it’s thanks to you too, Sir. The delicious food that you make is what makes the customers come back!” Ayano said, beaming a smile towards her boss as she swept into the dining room. 

Ayano’s been noticing that her boss seemed a lot more… cheerful than usual today. He's more than often grumpy or angry, but not today. Perhaps something special happened today? To add it all up, he closed the restaurant 15 minutes earlier than normal. 

Her shift always ends at 10:30 p.m. rather than 10:15. 

But she didn't care. The earlier she arrives home, the more time she gets to spend with Taro. As Ayano swept up the dirt, bits of food, and dust off the ground with a dustpan. Dumping the dust and dirt away, the trash bag reminded her of something. 

“Oh, a matter of fact. Sir, once we close up, I'll be happy to take out the trash for you. I'll just walk out from the back rather than the front.”

“Sure, just make sure you lock the door to the trash bin.” The Chef agreed, not giving it another thought. 

Good. 

Taking the filled garbage bag out of the trash can, she tied it and carried it over to the back door. She stopped once he called her out. Telling her he would be happy to lock the back door for her since she'll be walking out from the back. 

Ayano thanked him as she went to the Employee room to change out from her work uniform. Grabbing the smaller trash bag from the bottom of her locker, she shut her locker and switched off the lights. Ayano bid her boss a goodnight as she opened the back door and carried the trash bags behind her. 

Walking over to the trash bin area, she quickly took notice of an unused incinerator. Looking around to see if there are any passers-by, she took the smaller bag and took it to the incinerator. 

Opening the squeaky metal door, she threw in the small bag and shut the door. Placing the bigger trash can away from her, she pulled out the gate of the bottom of the incinerator. She would need some newspaper clippings or twigs to create the fire. Ayano looked around the area to find as much as she needed, pushing the combustibles inside the space. 

Unclasping her shoulder bag, she looked through to what she finally needed. A small box of matches. You never know when you might need it. 

Taking one match out, she lit it and quickly threw it in. Ayano quickly placed back the gate and watched as the fire grew and spread. Burning away the trash inside. 

While the incinerator was burning, she took the other trash bag and took it inside the trash bin. Lifting the lid, she threw in the trash and closed it. 

With all that done, she clapped her hands together with her task done. Now, she could finally go home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The floorboards creaked with every step Taro makes. 

His heartbeats erratically as he looked around the house properly, to study his surroundings and places to escape and hide from Ayano. 

When the time comes, he'll escape out of his chains and hide once Ayano comes home. And when she searches for him, he'll take the chance to escape and run to the police before she has time to track him down. 

That's his plan so far, but he's not sure if it's going to work. Shut up, Taro. It'll work! You just have to outsmart her!

His first thought is to run back upstairs and find the razor that he supposedly threw away. It might help him with his escape when the time comes. 

Quickly running up the stairs, Taro opened the bathroom door and got down on his knees to search for the razor. Rummaging through the piles of toilet paper, Taro finally found the razor and placed it inside his shorts pocket- something he's grateful for. 

Now, he just has to put everything back in place. She wouldn’t suspect anything! 

Patting down the dirty toilet papers as if it'll do anything. Taro quickly got off his knees and ran out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

That's when Ayano’s room came into his line of vision. 

It was rude to walk into a girl’s room, or rather your captor's room. But a peek wouldn’t hurt, right? 

Pushing the door open, Taro slowly walked in. Baffled by how _normal_ her room looked, looking off to the side. Taro could see a corkboard and many pictures of him, wrapped in a red string in the shape of a heart. Creepy. 

Taro also took notice of a picture of Osana, her face marked out with a big red x. Making him hitch back a breath. He didn’t like the idea of what’s about to happen to his friend. 

But what's more creepy is that small red box on top of a dresser. Walking closer to the box, he realized it wasn't just a box. It was a shrine of some sort!

Reaching out to open the small door, he hesitated. Unsure if he wanted to see what was inside. Gulping down whatever was stuck in his throat, his hands shook as he whipped open the doors. 

Should he be surprised by this? Maybe creeped out as well? If so, he feels a mixture of both feelings. 

What's even more creeper is beside the shrine. Something was poking out from her sheets. Pushing the sheets down, he could see a plush version of him staring back at with dead beady eyes. And it looked… moist?

Upon touching his plush-self, he could confirm that it was moist and had a stuck lipstick kiss smear on its cheek. He didn’t want to think about it or know what she did to it. But he sadly had at least an idea what she could've done.

That's when the line was drawn for him. Pulling over the blanket back over plush-self, he slammed the shrine doors shut and ran out of her room. Slightly closing her door to the way it was earlier. 

Running down the stairs, nearly tripping on his feet at the bottom. Taro ran towards the closet and shut it behind him, going through the basement door and shutting it. Jumping down the stairs, scraping his knees a bit. Taro scrambled onto his feet to sit back down and put the chains back around his ankle- looking helpless until Ayano came back. 

Right on time, Ayano had just announced her arrival. 

Waiting for a few moments until he heard the basement door creak open and Ayano running down the stairs to toss her body towards Taro. Wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him. Shoving her nose to his hair, Ayano breathed in his scent. Sighing in happiness as his scent filled her nostrils. 

“I missed you so much.” Ayano sighed out, a smile forming as she inhaled more and more of his scent. Taro just smelled _so_ good! 

“Uh… hi?” Taro mustered out, his face squished between her shoulder blades. Lightly pushing her off to give her signal that he couldn't breathe. 

Understanding the message he was desperately sending out, she pulled back and allowed Taro to breathe. Stroking his cheek with her thumb, she said to him; “I sadly won't be joining you, sweetie. I have to make sure everything goes along with my plan.”

While Taro was giving himself a chance to breathe, he coughed on his saliva as he heard two words come out from her mouth. 

“S- Sweetie?” Taro could feel himself tremble at the thought of having a pet name as if it couldn't get any worse.

“You don't like it?” 

“Ah-! No! Well, I mean… it's- it's weird since we're not married or anything and it seemed odd to give each other… pet names other than our actual names!” Taro stuttered over his tongue, unable to say what he meant. But he stopped talking since he could feel her eyes getting colder by the minute. 

“Never mind that! But what do you mean about 'plan'!?” 

Ayano’s eyes then sparkled as if Taro just asked her to marry him. Forgetting about being upset with him. “My _plan_ , _Senpai. Your kidnapping._ I have to make sure everything falls perfectly.” 

Ayano continued stroking his cheek as his eyes widened in realization and fear. He stared back at her as she got off from her knees and walked up the stairs. 

“I'll be making dinner shortly, sit tight ok?”

She didn't wait for an answer, walking until Taro was calling back for her. 

“W- Wait! Ayano!” 

Too late. The door closed and he slumped down. Taro knew that she planned this from the start, but what else is there to her plan? He either didn't want to know or how it gives him more of a chance to escape successfully. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayano hummed a soft tune as she stirred the soup around, her head turning often to listen to the background of the TV. Chopping one half of the salmon and sprinkling salt and pepper on both sides of the fish. 

Setting the knife down, Ayano spread butter over two separate pieces of foil before topping the foils with the two stripped filets. With those aside and the pan heating, Ayano chopped up some quick onions and carrots. Dicing the carrots and adding them along with the onions to the filets. 

Ayano was glad she did a little grocery shopping before she went home. But was rather upset that she wouldn’t get to spend her dinner with her love. The News update about Akademi High would come up along with an announcement from the Detective himself. She needs to watch it to make sure everything falls _perfectly_.

Adding a dash of soy sauce onto the filets and a slice of butter on top, Ayano crumbled the sides of the foil and made sure it was tightly fit around the fish. Placing the wrapped fish on the heated pan and closing the lid, leaving it to cook on medium heat for two minutes before switching over for medium-low for thirteen minutes. She could make some quick packaged noodle soup and rice while the fish was cooking. 

Alone with only her thoughts and the constant clanking of utensils and buzzing of the microwave when the rice was done cooking. Stirring the noodles around the pot, she plucked out a noodle to test if it was ready. Taking a bite out of the noodle, it was soft enough to bite through. 

Dinner was ready. 

Taking out a tray for Taro, she prepared the bowls for the rice and soup. Taking out the bowl of the heated rice from the microwave, she served portions of the rice into the bowl. Doing the same for the soup, giving him enough noodles and broth. 

Taking a cup out of the cabinet, she filled the cup with water and set it on the tray. The finishing touches, a piece of napkin and a pair of chopsticks. Now, his dinner was ready. 

Grabbing a hold of the sides of the tray, she walked out of the kitchen and towards the closet again. Taking the tray with one hand, she opened the closet door and walked inside- opening the basement door and walking down the stairwell. 

Ayano didn't say a word as she placed the tray down, neither did Taro. As Ayano walked back up, the only thing she said to him was, “I'll be back shortly to pick up your tray.” Then shut the door behind her. 

Taro stared at the food rather in a distasteful look. He wasn’t in the mood to eat, but his stomach said so otherwise. Giving in, he picked up the chopsticks and the bowl of rice. Taking in small bites. 

It tasted odd, without Ayano to feed him or with him to eat together. 

Taro stopped himself. 

Where was that coming from?! No. No! He shouldn't fall into her mind games! She took you hostage to keep you away from your family! Snap out of it! 

Taro grimaced and forced himself to eat as if it'll do anything to stop his argument with himself. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Bringing her plate and bowls over to the table, she quickly grabbed herself a cup of water and sat back down on the chair as the commercial was over. Tearing the cooled foil apart, Ayano picked up her chopsticks and took off a piece of fish, popping it into her mouth. Putting all of her focus on the television. 

_“-Detective Daichi, had made a statement earlier that they would continue the search for Taro Yamada. But the case of Akademi High Mass Murder would be cold. Let's have a listen to what Detective Daichi has to say.”_

_“During my years as a detective, I have never seen a case like this since 1989. Involving the students and the school along with the case. My heart goes out for all the parents of their deceased child of Akademi High. Justice will be served to the unfortunate students, and I ask the public if they have any whereabouts of the missing student; Taro Yamada. Please step forward to the police. Thank you for your time and patience.”_

The Lady comes back on camera and adds, _“While the case is closed, many people are having high hopes for the missing Akademi High student to return home.”_

Then Osana came into the footage. Looking worried and cheeks flushed from crying while holding a candle. _“Please, whoever you are, please return Taro home! Please!”_

_“The school will hold a public memorandum for the deceased students tomorrow afternoon. I'm Juna Kimiko and this is Japan News at 11.”_

Well, that was interesting. 

She suspected what the police would do next. They would eventually drop the case and focus on Taro while they can until the search discontinues. Ayano would be happy to keep Taro locked away and hidden in the basement until she has the money to live away from the city. 

Taking a sip from her glass of water, she couldn't help but think about the countryside with her lover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Community College is staring up soon, updates will be quite slow for a bit. But I'll be doing my best to bring them out quicker. Until then, take care!


	8. Yes, I Am A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taro... why did you try to leave me?"
> 
> Taro attempts his first escape.... and his first punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone, the chapter you all been waiting for! And just to give you guys a heads up, this chapter is going to go dark. Real fast.
> 
> Today's quote is; "The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls"- Edgar Allen Poe.

‘So, you've seen last night's news?’ Ayano read out the text from Yuei. ‘The Internet is filled with so many posts and comments about it!’

Ayano then received a screenshot of many images Yuei sent her. Some were thoughts and prayers for the murdered students and Taro. Some held some concerns for Taro, but one image caught Ayano’s eyes. 

A simple post from Tweety. Tapping on the image, Ayano’s eyes scanned over the post. 

‘I feel so bad and sorry for the poor students that died, but what worse is that the POLICE isn't doing anything! But I have a feeling it’s Taro since he "disappeared" after the incident! It’s obvious he murdered the whole school! Uuuuugh, stupid cops!’ 

Ayano’s eyes peered up at the user, seeing it was a user by the name of 'moongurl'. Tapping away from the image, Ayano could then see other images of comments after the post. Agreeing how it was always the quiet kids at fault, complaining about the police not finding him fast enough. Even some had demanded Taro be thrown in jail. A few comments arguing back about Taro's innocence. 

It seemed like everything was falling perfectly. 

Ayano then received another text from Yuei, just about to board the plane to London. Bidding her a safe trip, Ayano gets out of the app and sits up on her bed. Stretching her arms around while she thought about what she would do today. 

She has gotten a text and a missed call from her boss earlier. He wouldn’t be opening the restaurant today. Giving Ayano a day off. 

She could prepare something special for Taro. It would be a surprise for him!

Slipping off from her bed, she walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit; a plain shirt with jeans. Wrapping her purse around her shoulders, she quietly slipped out of her room and down the stairs. 

Ayano fixed the laces of her shoes before heading out, closing the door as quietly as she could. Walking down the path, a thought came to her. Taking her bicycle to town would be much faster than walking. 

Unlocking the gate, she grabbed ahold of the grips and walked out from her yard. Locking the gate and bicycling towards town. She would be back before long. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

That took much quicker than Ayano had expected. Going inside a small family-owned bakery, she bought what she wanted and left the store. Already bicycling back home. 

She hummed a small tune as she rode back home, her mind wandering around Taro's reaction to her surprise gift. He's been acting very well lately, because of that. Taro deserves a reward.

Getting off from her bike, she unlocked the gate and led her bike over to the side of the entrance. Walking back over to close the gate and back to the entrance. 

Unlocking the door and quietly walking in, she took off her shoes while closing the door behind her. Tip-toeing across the hall and opening the closet door. Sneaking inside, she opened the basement door and walked down. Flicking the light on. 

“Oh, Taro!” Ayano singing-song his name. “Wake up, my love. I have a gift for you!” 

Stepping down, she watched as Taro stirred awake. Rubbing his eyelids and putting all his focus on Ayano in front of him. 

“Good morning.” He mumbled out, his voice low from waking up. 

Ayano’s heart fluttered from the sound of his voice. She walked over to peck a kiss on his cheek, she then presented his gift from behind her back. “Open it.” 

Taro opened the paper bag and looked inside, pulling out a paper-wrapped Dorayaki. Warm and ready to be eaten.

“Oh and before I forget…” Ayano trailed off as she plucked the keys from her pockets. Grabbing a hold of his ankle and unlocking the cuff. “Consider it as another gift from me.”

Taro couldn't believe it, she uncuffed him! So that means…. That means-!

“A- Ayano,” Taro choked out. Gaining her attention. “I too… have a gift for you too.” 

Ayano lets out a chuckle, she's flattered by Taro's words of a gift. For a split second, the Dorayaki was thrown at Ayano and then her cheek burned as Taro punched her face. 

While Ayano wasn’t looking, Taro reached into his pocket and grabbed the razor. Hiding it between his fingers. Using the Dorayaki as his advantage, he threw the food at her to distract her and threw a fist at her face. He hit and cut her cheek open. Dropping the razor and making a run for it. 

Taro panted as he raced up the stairs, running out of the closet and slamming his body against the front door. His fingers trembled and slipped as he unlocked the front door and ran out. 

His feet slapping against the cobblestone as he jumped over the gate and ran as fast as he could to the police station. 

While Taro was running away, Ayano had gotten off the floor. Her arms shaking and lightly touching her bleeding, letting out a pained hiss. Pushing her body off the concrete, she scrambled up the stairs to retrieve her phone she left at the front entrance. 

Pushing through the closet door and running over to her purse. Searching for her phone. 

Now, _why_ is Ayano searching for her phone? 

Why don't we back it up two nights ago? While Taro was in the basement, sleeping against the cold floor. Ayano spent her last couple of nights going through her father's clothes and finding the proper shirt for Taro. 

She then ordered a small tracking pin from Yuei. Sewing the pin against the inside of the shirt and making sure it wasn't seen from Taro. 

While Taro was bathing, Ayano then switched out the clothes. 

Yuei created a tracking app only for Ayano, with a simple click. She could see where Taro was and be able to hunt him down. 

Clicking on the app, Ayano’s eyes frantically scanned over the area where Taro was. Slipping her phone through her back pocket, she ran out of the house. Her breaths ragged and angry by the thought of Taro leaving her. And hitting her!

Oh, Taro will regret it _so_ bad. Ayano had already had the perfect punishment in her head. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Taro heaved every breath as he ran and ran down the streets. It was oddly empty, but it didn't matter to him. The faster he could run to the police, the quicker he could send Ayano to jail. 

His vision blurred as he passed apartments and houses down. He didn’t stop running, not how much his legs are aching. While running, he noticed that barely anybody was outside. Normally, there would be at least someone outside and performing a certain task. Turning his head from side to side, he then noticed that nobody was out. It was odd. 

Focus, Taro! Focus! Don’t get yourself distracted and keep running as fast as you could!

Taking a sharp turn towards the back alleyway, in hopes to take the shortcut to the station much quicker. Not long after, the station was within his sights. 

His legs were burning and demanding his entire body to stop and rest. But Taro didn’t stop. Not when his freedom was so close. Smiling gleefully, he reached out for the police and ran much faster if he could. 

Until someone grabbed a hold of the back collar of his shirt and yanked his body to another corner of the connected alleyway. 

With the police station out of his reach, Taro's head was slammed against the brick wall, his vision going in and out of focus. He shivered as her voice reached his ears. 

“You think you can escape from me?”

Taro couldn't speak, for Ayano had her hand around his throat- choking him. He weakly brought up his arms and tried his best to push her away, but it faltered. Before long, his arms slumped down, and Taro blackout. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

**(Blood and gore up ahead)**

Taro woke up with a groan, his head still throbbing from the pain. His eyes burned as he tried to focus the single lighting in the room. Taro tried to touch his head but then realized that he couldn't. 

Struggling to reach up, he looked and saw that he was back on the chair again. His arms, waist, and legs bound by ropes. 

“Ayano? Ayano! Hey!” Taro screamed out, his words muffled by the gag around his mouth again. Hearing no answer or any sounds from her, Taro struggled against the ropes while screaming her name over and over, until a voice stopped him. 

“Taro… why did you try to leave me?” 

“H- Huh?” That was the only word that Taro could speak. His body trembled in fear. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Taro! Tell me the truth Taro! Did you not try to leave me?!” Ayano shrieked, her fists balling in rage. While Taro couldn’t see her face properly, he could hear her voice cracking. She never felt this… angry before. Angry and disappointed. She thought she could really trust him, trust him enough to take off the chains from his ankle. She was an idiot, to begin with. 

She needs to punish him. 

Punish him until he doesn’t dare to leave her again. 

She needs to punish him. 

She has to punish him.

Ayano was clouded with horrible thoughts, each punishment scene building up more anger and more thoughts on hopes for him to realize this. 

Taro belongs to her. 

He never had a choice in the first place. 

Ignoring his pointless excuses, she walked over to the table- grabbed the pliers off along with the gag, and slowly walked over to him in a trance-like state. Adding more fear into Taro as the pliers caught his eyes. 

Taro screamed over and over, shaking his head rapidly as if it would save him. No. No!

But he didn't have a choice, Ayano shoved the gag into his mouth and then screamed out; “WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU MINE!” In a split second, the pliers clamped down on his pinky and then with a harsh pull. She yanked his fingernail off. 

It was so quick that it only took a quick second for Taro to feel the pain and scream out. His cries of pain are muffled by the gag as he squirmed around the chair. Wanting to hold his fingers from the pain. 

“SCREAM ALL YOU WANT, TARO. NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU!” The pliers clamped down on another fingernail and were too yanked off. Tears streamed down Taro's face from the pain. He begged and pleaded for her to stop, but she wouldn’t listen. She’s lucky that her mother added some soundproof walls behind the concrete.

“NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU, TARO.” She growled out, “NO ONE CARES BUT ME, ME AND NOBODY ELSE! WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?!” 

She repeated the same step, over and over and screaming at Taro until he couldn’t tell who was crying, him or her. Until there was one last fingernail left. “Nobody loves you but for me. And if you can't see that, then I'll get rid of those you care for and love so much. Just so you can only focus on me. You can only love me.” Her voice hoarse from screaming at him and ripping his fingernails, one by one. Until the last one remained. 

But no, she wasn’t going to rip his last pinky's nail. No, Ayano had a better idea. 

Dropping the pliers, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the same razor from earlier. Stained with her blood. Taro’s breath hitched upon seeing the razor from earlier. He shook much harder in fear. Grinning evilly at Taro, she raised her arm slightly and then cut down the air. 

Slicing off Taro's pinky. 

"AAAUUUGGHHHH! AAAAHHHH!" Taro howled in pain and jerked his entire body from the severe pain. He wiggled his arms and legs, trying to break out of the ropes. Accidentally, taking one glance down, a wave of nausea passed over him. Wanting to vomit whatever was left in his stomach. It was the worst pain Taro ever felt. 

Blood was leaking out from the wound and he could see his mutilated finger splattered on the ground along with his blood. Cut through the bone and its pinkish-red flesh. 

“Yvm bfmster! Yvm bfmster!” Taro screamed out from behind the gag. Gaining her attention as she pulled down the gag harshly and getting close. 

“Hmm? What was that? Repeat for me again, Taro.” 

Taro couldn't tell if it was a threat or not, it didn’t matter to him. He's been wanting to say this from the beginning since she kidnapped him and killed many of their classmates. So many innocent students were murdered because of her. Breathing in a large breath of air, he screamed out the loudest he could, “YOU MONSTER!” 

Ayano blinked slowly, as if unfazed by his words. Taro continued to scream the same words, his voice pitching with every sob as memories hit him. “YOU MONSTER, YOU MONSTER! YOU MONSTER-!” 

Those students were kind, some were his classmates, some were even his close friends. And she took their lives away. 

How could she? 

Was this her definition of love?

If it was, then that was wrong. 

That’s not love. 

“YOU MONSTER, YOU MONSTER, YOU-!” Taro stopped his screaming as Ayano cupped his jaw tightly, sweat dripping down his forehead in nervousness and fear. 

“I think that’s enough, Taro. You already made it clear on what I am.” Tracing the razor across his cheek in a daze. It took her a minute to say something, not stopping the razor from tracing his face. “You know that, Osana girl? She came over to my job the other day, talking about how she missed you and wishes to confess with you from the start. But I think she’s lying.”

Taro stayed silent, but his eyes widened at the mention of his childhood friend's name. How was she? Is she ok? Did she… like him?

Ayano continued, her face is entirely blank from any kind of expression. “Think about it, Taro. All she would do is to bully and degrade you. Not to mention, she was demanding to you and careless. Remember her horrible lunch that made you sick? Or maybe your sister’s book? She doesn’t care or love you, Taro. If you were with me, I would express my love for you every day. My meals are much better than hers and I would take better care of your belongings than Osana. From Osana’s perspective, you mean nothing to her. A nobody.”

Taro hitched back a gasp as Ayano dragged the blade across his cheek, cutting it languidly. Blood spilled from the cut as he focused on Ayano, body trembling. 

“Like a piece of unwanted trash in the street, tossed away and forgotten. She never loved you Taro. If she did, then wouldn’t she treat you nicer? Showed that she cared about you back then? If she broke out from her stubborn self and showed her true form to you, then what? Would you love her in return? After how she treated you?” Ayano then leaned into his ear and murmured, “I know you’re better off with me. After all, who would fall for an idiot like you?" 

Ayano giggled as she leaned away from his ear, licking off the blood dripping off his cheek. 

Taro couldn't focus, he was getting delirious from the loss of blood. His head spinning like a rapid pace of a merry-go-round. Black spots filling his vision as he tried to focus on his captor, chest suddenly heavy. Before he passed out, he heard one sentence reach his ear that sent chills down his spine. 

“You're right about one thing, Taro. Yes, I am… a monster.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSANA DEMO HYPE!!! 
> 
> Oh yeah and get it? Linker? Linkedin? No?
> 
> Edit 1: Had to change a few things like "Linker" since I've just found out that it's for Business usage and such. Whoops!


	9. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Taro is going to be the 'hero', but can he be the 'hero' he is and save his friend? His childhood friend from the impending fate from Ayano?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamit, I would have to admit that this chapter took me the longest to finish and write. Both from college, having to change a lot of stuff, and hitting a couple of writer's block along the way. 
> 
> But here it is!
> 
> Today's quote is; "There's nowhere to run when you run from yourself" from 'Crown the Empire' by Johnny Ringo.

It was a beautiful, bright, and sunny day. Trees are gently swaying against the wind, birds are chirping, and flowers blossoming to show off their fragrance and beauty.

A perfect day for a wedding. 

With the sunlight shining through the stained glass, its warm, beaming ray of light touches the priest and the two almost married couples. Ayano was smiling underneath her veil, her gray eyes sparkling. Wearing a beautiful white dress complete with long gloves and heels. She never felt this amount of happiness in her life, now with Taro by her side in a tuxedo. He seems to be happy too.

Making their vows together and holding each other's hands, just as Taro was about to put the ring on Ayano. The doors burst open.

Ayano snapped her head towards the doors and felt her eyes widened at the wedding crasher.

It was Osana Najimi, wearing a much grander dress than Ayano and holding a bouquet in her hands. Watched the scene unfold in front of her as she felt Taro let go of her hands and walked over to her. Smiling much more and reaching out for her.

Rage slowly builds up inside her body as she watches in shock as Taro joins hands with Osana, taking out the same ring that he bought for Ayano.

Ayano dropped to the floor as she continued watching in horror as Taro slowly placed the ring on Osana.

That ring. 

Ayano dropped her head low. 

That beautiful wedding ring. 

Ayano's body shakes and hugs herself as she shakes more. 

That wedding ring... it should've been MINE!

Ayano snapped. Whipping out a knife she hid from the back of her dress, she charged over to Osana. Raising the knife and pushing Taro away, bringing it down and stabbing her in the chest. Ayano let all her anger out as she stabbed Osana over and over, drawing out Taro's cries and pleas. By the time she was finished, her once beautiful white dress became stained and ruined with Osana’s blood.

Turning her head over to Taro, on his knees and crying over Osana. She bent down and scooped up his chin, talking to him sweetly; “You may kiss the bride.”

Ayano kissed Taro with her blood splattering face, tasting the blood on her lips as she kissed him.

Ayano sat up in her bed as she awoke from her dream. Running her fingers over her messy black hair, she realized. If she wants Taro to be hers alone, she needs to get rid of Osana.

Once and for all. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tapping the top of her shoes, Ayano then walked out of the house. Not bothering to bid Taro goodbye as she returns to her part-time job. 

She's still upset with him for trying to leave her. It's going to take a long time for Ayano to trust him again. But she's sure enough that he'll obey her this time. Either before or after they move away. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

The first thing that Taro woke to was the pain in his fingers. Prickling as if tiny needles had gone through his fingers.

It hurt and felt numb to him. 

He weakly pushed his body up, his arms quaking against his weight. As he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his hands caught his attention. His entire hands wrapped in bandages, dried blood seeping through where his fingernails once would be.

All but one. 

Looking down to his left hand, where his pinky would be. All sewn up and bandaged as much as it could to stop the bleeding.

He lets out a weak cry, his body trembling as yesterday's memories reached back to his mind. Taro slowly hugged himself and rocked back and forth, as if it would calm him down. But it did little use.

Every part of his hands hurt _so badly_. 

Part of him regretted escaping without a better plan other than ideas off from his head. 

Taro rocked his body fully back until his back came into contact with the cold pole. 

'Osana', Taro thought. Closing his eyes, he could distinctly remember their phone call conversations after school. 

Taro would finish up his homework and then Osana would call him. Apologizing to him for the food, his sister's book, the photos, the supposed "music" and their movie night. She was his best friend, his _childhood_ friend. 

But those words from last night. 

_“Like a piece of unwanted trash in the street, tossed away and forgotten. She never loved you, Taro. If she did, then wouldn’t she treat you nicer? Showed that she cared about you back then? If she broke out from her stubborn self and showed her true form to you, then what? Would you love her in return? After how she treated you?”_

Osana treated him rough ever since they've gotten into high school. Taro's afraid to say this and admits that Ayano was right.

He wasn’t sure if he would trust Osana again after what she did to him. The food that she gifted him gave him a bad stomach ache, the book that his sister gave him- all wet and ruined. And so many other things that he plucked from his memory of Osana. Being careless, irresponsible, and often rude to him back. 

It hurts to say that Ayano was right. 

But regardless, she would still be his friend. Even if they wouldn’t talk for a long time.

Speaking of Osana...

Taro's mind drifted off to Ayano’s room, to the corkboard he saw. So many pictures of him, but all for one picture. A picture of both him and Osana together, with Osana, crossed off with a big red 'x'. 

That's when it finally clicked. 

Taro finally realized Ayano’s full intentions. 

Ayano is going to kill Osana just like everybody back in the school!

Taro quickly sat up straight, but then stopped his movements. 

Would he risk it again? To save and warn his friend about Ayano? Taro knew fully that once she caught him again. His punishment would be much worse than before. He doesn’t want to dare to think about his next punishment. 

But he just can’t sit here and do nothing! He has to at least warn her or something.

Fuck it. 

If he dies trying, so be it. 

Working on his trembling fingers, he slipped the chained anklet off his ankle and shook off the pain from his fingers. Slowly becoming numb. Taro slowly walked up the stairs, his feet softly hitting against the wooden floorboards as they creaked under his weight. He only prayed that Ayano wasn’t awake at whatever time it was. 

Once he reached the top of the staircase, Taro tested out the door by slowly pushing it open. But it wouldn’t budge.

“Dammit,” Taro muttered. Of course, it would be locked. He would have to find a way to unlock the door. 

Walking down the stairs, Taro scoured around the room- seeing plenty of boxes. In one of those boxes, there would have to be at least something to help him open the door. It can’t be that hard to find, right?

Walking to the first box, he opened the flaps of cardboard and reached inside. Moving his hand around cautiously and carefully around. Inside the box was nothing more than spare office supplies. Pushing the supplies around, his hand came across a box. A box of bobby pins.

Perfect. 

Taking out the clear box of bobby pins, a dreadful memory came back to his mind. A memory that he wished he didn’t want to remember. 

It was a memory of his father. Someone that he didn’t dare to think about in this situation. But in hindsight, this memory was what made him wish that day was all a dream. At least his father dared to at least _try_ to make up for that dreadful thing he did. 

_Taro was in his bedroom, curled up in the corner as he cuddled against his teddy bear for comfort. Trying to block out all the bad things happening downstairs. Glass shattering and more screaming and yelling. It was scaring him._

_Then, it all went quiet before the house shook with the door slamming._

_He quivered in fear and hugged his bear tighter for comfort. He could always sleep it off, after all, that’s what made the bad things go away and be replaced with good things._

_That’s when his bedroom door opened._

_Taro prayed and hoped that it was his mother, but no, it was his father this time._

_“Hey there, Taro.” His father said. His breath smelled of alcohol and his voice was attempting to sound friendly only scared poor Taro even more. His grey eyes peeking from behind his stuffed bear._

_“I’m not going to hurt you. Come here.” His father assured him, even getting down on one knee and offering a hand. “Come here. You wanna learn something from your old man?” He joked._

_Taro wasn’t sure if he even wanted to “learn” something. But then again, if he didn’t do as he says…_

_Taro slowly took his father’s hand and left his teddy bear behind, following his father to another room, apparently locked. His father then showed him two bobby pins._

_“Look closely and watch carefully Taro.” His father said, as he took one bobby pin and shaped it to an ‘L’. He showed it to him and told him, “This is a tension wrench, this is an important tool you’re going to need.” Along with this, he then showed another paper clip. He then unfolded the paper clip twice until it was straight. He showed it to him and said, “And this is your lock pick.”_

_Walking over to the locked door carefully, he showed him. “Now, you take your little tension wrench and you stick it over to the bottom of the keyhole.” He took the paper clip and stuck it inside. “Remember, not too rough and not too soft either. Otherwise, it’s not going to unlock.”_

_Taro nodded slowly in understanding, but not understanding why his father is teaching him this._

_“Now, you turn the wrench just like the lock would. You may have to test it out a few times to see which way it’ll turn. You’ll have a 50/50 shot of opening the lock.” His father then took out the pick and inserted it to the back of the keyhole again. “Raking the pin-up and jiggle the pick upwards while keeping pressure on the wrench. And don’t exactly yank it out, you need to pull it out smoothly.”_

_Again, why was his father teaching him this? Wouldn’t his mother be mad?_

_“Try to locate the pins inside the keyhole, the trick is that you’ll feel the pins against your lock pick when you insert it. It’ll tell you where to depress them. Once you’ve found them, depress them. Keep jiggling the pick until…” His father then reached up towards the knob and turned it over, the door creaking open. “It’s open.”_

_Taro wouldn’t be lying to say that it amazed him a bit. But it ended shortly as his father then relocked the door and gave him the box of paperclips. “Now you try, Taro.”_

_After that moment, everything was so fuzzy. He remembered practicing picking locks until his mother eventually found out what his father was teaching him. She never wanted her son to be a criminal, nor a lock picker._

_Taro knew it was wrong from the beginning, even after his mother had a private talk with him. And ever since his sister was born and left his father behind, along with whatever teachings he taught him. He swore and promised himself that he would never use them. No matter what._

_But it all leads up to this._

Taro jiggled the pick around, depressing all the pins until he reached for the doorknob. Holding his breath, he slowly turned it open. And the door partially opened. Something was blocking his way. Putting his two hands on the door, he pushed the door as hard as he could until he heard something scraping against the floor. 

“Come on…” Taro mumbled, using up all his strength to push open the door until he couldn’t push it anymore. Making use of the small space to crawl through. 

Taro grunted as he pushed himself out until he eventually got out of the basement. Getting off from the hard wooden floor, Taro tested out the doorknob from the closet. Slowly turning the knob, it opened. 

Sighing quietly in relief, he walked out of the hallway stealthily and listened closely for Ayano or any sounds. Peering upstairs, he then realizes that Ayano probably went to work. This would give him enough time to escape, warn Osana, and come back before Ayano even realizes it!

Making a break towards the front door, he took one last glance towards the closet before leaving the house again. 

‘Dad, although I may never forgive you what you did to me or mom… I can at least thank you for teaching me. Maybe somewhere deep in your heart, you really cared about me…’

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Ayano picked up the dirty dishes that were left behind by the previous customers, the bell jingled from the restaurant’s entrance. Walking up to the kitchen counter to deliver the dishes, she turned her gaze to greet the customer. 

“Welcome, madam! Is it just you for today?”

The customer pulled out her phone with a disappointed sigh before answering Ayano’s question. “Hmm? Oh, yes. It’s just me- wait a minute. Ayano? Is that you?!”

‘About fucking time,’ Ayano silently screamed as she maintained her sweet smile while guiding Osana to her seat. “Hello, Osana.” 

Is it wrong to say that she _kinda_ wants to kill Osana right here and now?

“Here’s your seat and allow me to grab the menu real quick.” Ayano showed Osana to her seat and ran back to the counter to grab the menu. 

Wait a second, Ayano paused from grabbing the menu. 

Since Osana is here. In her job. Behind her. 

This could be her chance to get rid of her!

Of course, she would have to form a plan. 

Exhaling a breath, she turned away from the counter and placed the single menu on top of the metal tray. Walking back to Osana’s table, she placed down the menu and said; “Please, take your time.” 

Osana nodded sadly, catching Ayano’s attention. 

“Is something wrong? If you want, we can talk during my break, which is coming up in five minutes.”

Osana hesitated before looking behind Ayano. There was barely anyone in the restaurant, except for that one guy who seems like he’s finishing up with his meal. “Uh, sure.”

Ayano throws a thumbs up and just as she was about to leave, Osana called her back. “Oh, can I place an order?”

Goddamnit. 

“Sure.” Ayano nearly hissed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ayano, take your 15-minute break!” Her boss called out from the kitchen. 

“Ok!” She shouted back, setting the tray down on the counter and walking back over to Osana- eating her lunch. 

Pulling the chair back, Ayano sat down and faced Osana. She then spoke; “What's wrong? Aren't you with Raibaru all the time?” 

“Oh, I just… wanted to have some alone time with myself. And… well… you could say that my life is falling apart.” 

Ayano knitted her eyebrows together, “What do you mean by that?” 

“Well… um… how do I say this?” Osana stuttered. “I… I think I’m being blackmailed.” 

“Blackmailed?” Ayano questioned. 

“A- A couple of days ago, I was in Shisuta town. A weird guy approached me and started flirting with me. It was so creepy and gross. Days later, I’ve gotten text messages from him! I- I have no idea how he got my phone number! But… what’s worse is that… he- he kidnapped my cat! He told me that if I went to the police, he’s going to hurt her!” Osana then covered her face with her hands and broke down into tears. Unable to cope with everything that’s been happening to her. It’s almost as if the universe is against her.

“Let me help you.”

“H- Huh?” Osana replied, putting her hands down to reveal her tear-streaked face. 

“I said, let me help you. Let me get your cat back for you, and then you can call the police on him.”

Osana was shocked by Ayano’s request, but… she couldn’t! She could get hurt! “No! Please, I don’t want you to get involved or hurt in any kind of way!” 

“Osana,” Ayano firmly said, shutting Osana up. “I’m perfectly capable of whatever happens to me, but do you want to get rid of this stalker from your life and earn your cat back?”

“Well yes, but-”

Ayano then got off her chair and placed both of her hands on Osana’s shoulders. “Then you would have to trust me.” 

“I…” Osana didn’t know what to say. This was very shocking that she would help her. But then again, she doesn’t want him to take part in her life, harassing and blackmailing her. What choice does she have?

“... I… I trust you, Ayano. But please, please be careful. A- And don’t blame me if you got hurt!” 

“Don’t worry, leave it to me.” Ayano playfully winked at her before hearing the bell jingling from the entrance. “Text me his address, ok? I’ll get your cat back.” 

“Ok,” Osana said back, waving goodbye to Ayano as she returned to work. Turning her head back towards her plate of chicken curry- now lukewarm. Picking up her spoon and scooping up the rice and curry, popping them into her mouth. Now having a conversation with Ayano made her feel at ease. But, she couldn’t help but be worried. But she’s sure she got this under her control, just as usual, right? 

Taking a sip of tea, she looked out the restaurant’s window. Already unsure of what’s going to happen next.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayano wiped the sweat from her forehead as she escaped Osana’s stalker’s house. Man, that guy sure was a creep. She’s even lucky enough that he didn’t catch her on the spot while he was too busy smooching his Miyuki posters. Hell, she’s even luckier when her boss closed the restaurant earlier again.

God. 

But that was over. She got Osana’s cat, she left the house unnoticed, and now she can text Osana about her cat safety. 

Pulling out her phone, Ayano snapped a photo of the cat and sent it to her. After receiving her texts of ‘thank yous’ and such, Ayano then texted her to meet her at home. Since she got off work early and there’s still practically daylight left. 

Her phone buzzed once again from Osana and received her text of agreeing.

Perfect. 

After sending her address to Osana, she picked up the carrier and walked over to her house in no time. 

Besides, they would meet halfway there.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t express how thankful I am for you bringing her back! Just… thank you so much!”

Ayano only shrugged her shoulders while handing out the carrier to Osana, replying with; “You're welcome. Before you leave, would you come inside for a bit? I actually wanna talk to you about something.” 

“Oh, sure!” 

Ayano led the way to the entrance to her house, secretly smiling as Osana followed behind. Unlocking the door, she walked off to the side and allowed Osana to walk in first. 

“Wow. Nice house, Ayano.” Osana said as she walked in and took off her shoes and coat. 

“Thank you,” Ayano replied, doing the same and hanging both of their coats on the rack. “Let’s go to the living room and talk for a bit. I’ll make some tea for you.” 

“Ok.” 

Osana walked inside the living room and sat down on the couch, removed her shoulder purse- setting it off to the side, and placed the carrier on the table. She looked around in awe. Her house just looked so amazing! “Where're your parents, Ayano?” Osana called out. 

“Overseas,” Ayano shouted back from the kitchen. Adding water to the teapot and letting it rest over the heated burner.

“Lucky,” Osana mumbled, reaching in her finger through the cage and scratching her cat’s chin. “But again, thank you! I’m- I’m so happy that I could see her again! I don’t know what I would do without her!”

“You’re welcome.”

Osana took out her finger from the cage and faced Ayano; “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” 

“Oh, if you’ll excuse me for a moment, Osana. I’ll be right back.”

Ayano didn’t bother to hear Osana as she left the living room and walked upstairs towards the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she looked through the drawers and found what she was looking for. Lifting the fake wooden board, she pulled out a syringe and a small bottle of liquid sedative.

Screwing the lid open, she took the vial and turned it upside down with the syringe plunged in and pulled back the plunger in the air. Watching as the syringe is filled from the sedative. Once the syringe was filled, she then removed the small bottle from the needle and tapped the syringe to get rid of the air bubbled. Closing the drawer and throwing the empty vial to the trash, she placed the cover for the needle on and put it inside her pocket.

The plan is now in motion. 

Slowly opening the doorknob open, leading to the hallway. Ayano stealthily walked down the hallway and stairs again. She listened as Osana cooed and baby-talked to her cat, walking past the archway to the living room and now behind the couch. She quickly pulled the syringe out from her pocket, taking the cover off. Ayano then gets off the floor and wraps her hand over Osana’s nose and mouth. Shushing her as she plunged the needle through her soft, white neck. Keeping a firm grip on her as she thrashed around and struggled to get Ayano off her. But it was too late. 

Osana’s eyes then dropped and slumped back.

Finally. 

Finally!

Ayano laughed in glee as she finally got Osana in her hands. The one who has been in the way of both Taro and her love! 

Racing back upstairs to grab a piece of stripped cloth to wrap Osana’s eyes with. She got back down and tied the blindfold. With all of it set and done, Ayano then wrapped her arms under Osana’s arms and dragged her to the closet. 

Huh, that’s strange. The door is barely closed. 

Probably a mistake from yesterday. 

Pushing the door open, she then saw the basement door slightly open, and the cabinet pushed back. 

That’s not a mistake. 

Putting Osana down, only to pick her up and carry her down. Ayano watched her step as she walked down the stairs.

It’s not as dark as you thought it would be, Ayano could still faintly see bits of the basement. Carrying her to the chair, Ayano then bound her arms and legs to the chair from the dropped rope from yesterday. Some parts of the rope were caked in dry blood. Fully tying Osana to the chair, Ayano then walked back up the stairs to turn on the lights.

No. 

Taro wouldn’t dare to leave her again. 

She thought she made it very clear to him, yesterday. 

“Taro, sweetie. Are you awake? You must be hungry after waiting for countless hours for me.”

Ayano then flicked on the lights and slowly turned around.

Taro is not chained to the pole. 

Taro isn't here. 

Taro left her. 

Again. 

“TARO!!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s already past nine-thirty, and Osana isn’t home yet. 

Where is she? She has answered none of her texts or calls. Her mother sighed in agitation and worry as she feared for the worst. They already called Raibaru's mother to ask if Osana was there with her daughter, but she never came over to their house. It's almost like she has no choice but to... 

No, her daughter wouldn’t possibly be kidnapped. 

But she refused to believe it. 

Picking up her phone again, she quickly dialed the phone number and placed the phone on her ear. 

“Hello, police? Yes, I would like to file a missing person report, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that the chef from the mini-game is a grumpy chef and owner of his cafe who hadn't have a successful date over the years. 
> 
> Until now. ; )
> 
> Oh, and in case you're wondering what happened to the other rivals. Here's what I thought about what happened to them. 
> 
> Amai mostly likely went to culinary school while working at her parent's bakery. Soon to become one of Japan's best pastry chefs. 
> 
> Kizana is auditioning for an upcoming live theater performance. 
> 
> Oka would maybe go into a different school.
> 
> Am I the only one who sees Asu Rito as an adrenaline junkie? Or maybe a world traveler, going to different places and seeking challenges and such? Maybe a personal trainer?
> 
> Muja would work as a full-time doctor's assistant nurse. 
> 
> Mida works as a.... "private tutor". 
> 
> Osoro is in prison for whatever reason. 
> 
> For Hanako Yamada? Well, we're just going have to see what happens to her. Definitely NOT killing her! Of course not!
> 
> Megami Saiko would attend college and be next in line to operate and take full control of her family's company.
> 
> Welp, that's all I have for you guys!
> 
> See you next time!


	10. There's No Such Thing As 'God'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> This is certainly one of the darkest chapters I have EVER written. I certainly hope it's worth the wait.
> 
> "A beautiful melody played in a mind of the killer, seen in the eyes of the victim." - by an anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viewer discretion is advised since we're jumping into more blood and guts head first.

Ayano ran her fingers through her hair, breathing heavily as she found Taro nowhere in sight.

Gone again. 

She can feel her hands getting shaky, her head spinning from the thought of Taro leaving her again. 

How could he do this to her again!?

She loves him and it only seems fair if he loves her back!

Peering down at Osana still asleep in the chair. She walked back upstairs and didn’t bother to shut the basement door, only the closet door. 

It’s a shame she used the last of the needle syringe and the bottle of sedative. Ayano would have to stop by Buraza town to buy a couple. And make a quick trip to the… hardware store and grab a few… things. Grabbing her coat, buttoning it up, and wrapping her bag around her shoulders. Slipping her shoes on, she unlocked the entrance door and silently left the house. Walking towards the train station with her eyes empty. 

**________________________________________________________________________**

Taro grunted and huffed as he pulled himself up onto Osana’s balcony. Looking through the window from her door, he noticed that Osana wasn’t there. 

Might as well wait for her until she appeared. 

Reaching for the knob, Taro pushed it open and slipped inside. 

Is he trespassing? 

Yes.

Is there a reason for this? 

Absolutely. 

But he’s surprised that nothing from her room has changed since the last time they met. Except, for the addition of boy bands posters on the walls and a few stuffed plushies that she kept. Other than that, this was Osana’s room. Not exactly how Taro remembered it, but it is still oddly familiar. 

Taro remembered when both of them were younger. He would often go over to Osana’s house. To either help each other with their homework or playing games- board games. He chucked at the small memory of his younger self, beating his friend in a game of Chess. Osana then demanded another round, only to be beaten again. 

Such good memories before they grew up and changed by high school. Looking back again, she rarely changed. Mostly when his other friends grew up, they changed their looks, developed habits, and joined different social groups. But not Osana. She kept her attitude and her pigtails. With those personalities and looks, it defined who she was. 

She was Osana Najimi. A stubborn, clumsy, hard-working kind of girl. She was his friend until the very end. 

That’s when another voice caught his attention. The voice is familiar. 

Tip-toeing to the door, Taro got down to his knees and peered from the cracks of the door. Listening to the conversation. Right, that’s her mom!

“Hello, police? Yes, I would like to file a missing person report, please. It- It’s my daughter, please-! You- You have to find her! She’s a student of Akademi High, her name is Osana Najimi. Please, find her!” 

Taro’s hands trembled as he stumbled away from the door. 

No. 

_Nonononononononononono._

Osana couldn’t be kidnapped. She couldn’t. Maybe her mother misunderstood. Osana is with her friend, she’s probably walking home right now. Right?

Taro refused to believe that Ayano finally had her hands on Osana, he refused to believe that. His eyes drifted away from the door and instead looked at the clock on the wall. 

9:45 p.m. 

It did take him a long time to get to Osana’s house, mostly hiding in fear of Ayano finding him quickly and dragging him back to the terrifying house. Hell, he even passed out behind the garbage bin because of the stress and fear of Ayano. In odds, his fingers felt a little better but starving by the time he reached Osana’s house by using the long route, he didn’t realize just how late it was. The sun is already gone and the stars are showing in the night’s sky. 

Meaning that Ayano would be home soon. 

Pushing himself off Osana’s pink rug, he scrambled to the balcony doors, opening the doors, and began climbing down. If he runs just fast enough, he could make it back to the house before Ayano even realizes it. 

But Taro has yet to learn what jinx is. 

Quickly running towards the gate, he slowly opened it- wincing as it creaked and sped-walked out of Osana’s yard while shutting the gate behind him. Finally out, he ran down the block as fast as he could. Only to trip on a rock and send him tumbling down. 

Taro winced as he got off the street, feeling the burn on his knee. While getting back up on his feet, he froze in fear from the familiar voice from behind him. 

“Well, look what we have here.” 

Taro whirled around and nearly stumbled again from fear. 

“A- A- Ayano?! H- How did you find me that quick?”

“Does it matter, Taro?”

Taro opened his mouth to talk back, only to travel his eyes downwards to Ayano’s hands. Both of them hiding behind her back. Wait a second. 

“Ayano. What are you hiding behind your back…?”

Ayano said nothing, only walking straight towards him with her eyes blank. 

Taro gulped and walked backward out of fear, “Ayano… Ayano stop! G- Get away from me- Ow!” 

Taro yelped in pain when Ayano walked over to him and with one quick motion, she grabbed a handful of Taro’s hair and slammed him against the stone wall. “You think you’re such a smart boy, don’t you? Well, you’re not smart enough, Taro.” 

Not losing any more time, Ayano revealed her hidden hand from her back and stuck the syringe in Taro’s neck again. As Taro gasped in pain, he tried to pry Ayano’s hands off his hair. While Taro was struggling, Ayano pushed down the plunger while speaking to him. “You’re not smart enough to escape from me, Taro.”

Taro’s vision was getting blurry and feeling sleepy because of the sedative. Before he blacked out he heard Ayano one last time. 

“You can’t escape from me anymore. You can’t run from me anymore, Taro. You're mine.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Taro moaned in pain as he sat back up, his neck tingling from the needle. 

Wait, sat back up? 

Blinking and moving his eyes around, he could see that the room was dark all around him. Just feeling the concrete under his bare legs and the tight, itchy ropes around his wrists signifying to him that he’s back in the basement. 

The next thing he knew, the lights were turned back on, and right in front of him. 

Was Osana. 

“Osana? Osana! Osana, can you hear me?” Taro cried out, his wrists shaking and tugging against the ropes to be freed. “Osana? Osana, please!”

Within seconds of screaming out her name, Osana groaned through the gag around her mouth. Her eyes scrunched up against the light until her eyes got used to the brightness. Blinking and looking around, the first thing she saw was Taro. 

“Maro? Maro!” Osana spoke through the gag, her eyes widened in shock, joy, but also fear. What was she doing here? Why did Ayano drug her? What’s going to happen to them? Osana was to break out of these ropes and hug Taro. She has been so worried for him! 

‘Taro! What’s going on? I’m scared! Did Ayano do this? Why am I tied up?’ Osana desperately cried out the questions through the gag, only those words to be muffled. 

“Osana, please listen to me! Calm down, ok? Everything’s going to be alright. I- I just have to talk to her. She’ll listen to me.” That’s right. He can just convince Ayano that he’ll stay here and to let Osana go. 

But Taro knew damn well that she’s not going to. 

Taro continued to give Osana more encouraging words, in hopes to make her feel better about this situation. Until the basement door creaked open, announcing Ayano’s presence. 

“Well, isn’t this touching? Enjoying your little heartfelt reunion?” 

“A- Ayano,” Taro choked out. “Ayano… let’s talk about this. Please?” Dammit, his voice is cracking. 

“What’s there to talk about, Taro? You broke my heart. Twice.”

“I-” What was there to say? Taro escaped twice and made everything worse. Because of this, his friend got kidnapped alongside him. What was there to say? 

“Besides, it only seems fair if I… did the same thing to you.”

No. 

“No, no, no, please. Ayano, please. Please don’t do this. I’m begging you not to do this.”

“Oh, but I have to! Otherwise, how else am I going to make sure you don’t escape from me again? If I get rid of Osana right here and now, you won’t run away from me.” Ayano walked closer to Osana, causing her to squirm and scream through the gag. Her entire body frame was quaking in fear as she tried to break through the ropes- rubbing against her skin until it turned red. 

Ayano reached into her pocket, taking out the knife hidden from the clothing. 

“Ayano, no!” Taro screamed. 

_Squelch_

Time slowed as Ayano pulled out the knife, grabbed a handful of Osana’s hair, and struck a knife down to her eye. Taro wanted to gag and vomit from the sight. Blood leaked out from her eye and dripped down to her clothing to the floor. Taro wanted to cover his ears from Osana’s blood-curdling shrieks. The gag did little to muffle it. 

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUGH!!!”_

Osana was now struggling against the bounds more furiously and in a terrified state. Like a prey struggling against their predator, wanting to escape from their impending death. Osana jerked around in her bounds until the knife came down on her second eye. With one harsh yank, the eye was ripped out from its socket and now lodged on the bloodied blade. 

Taro trembled in fear. What has he done? What had he gotten himself into? Everything was his fault. _His fault._

“Please stop…” Taro whimpered. “Please stop this! Ayano, please!” 

Ayano only hummed in thought before she dropped the knife, watching as it clattered against the concrete. It gave Taro some hope that Ayano would finally listen to him. But he only turned out to be wrong.

Instead, Ayano walked around him to grab something off the workbench. When she came back to his view, Taro's hopeful expression dropped into a fearful one.

Holding in her hand was a fire poker. 

“Beg for forgiveness, Taro. And I’ll let her go.” Ayano said, giving Taro a sadistic smile. Tossing and catching the fire poker with her hands, she inched closer to Osana. “Go on Taro, her life depended on you.” 

“I’m sorry. Ayano, I’m sorry! I’m sorryI’m sorryI’m sorryI’m sorryI’m sorryI’m sorryI’m sorryI’m sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry! Please, please, let her go! I truly am sorry!” 

It was adorable, Ayano would admit. Seeing her senpai cry and beg for forgiveness and to let his friend go was _cute_. But it’s not enough to convince her. Besides, what if Taro only said that to let Osana go and run away again? She wouldn’t make that same mistake again. No, no, no. Instead, she would send a message through his thick head. 

That is... if he’ll understand the message. 

Taro continued to scream apology after apology, his eyes fixated on the poker that has not been let go of Ayano’s grip. While screaming another apology, Ayano pulled back and then stabbed Osana. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Ayano, please! Please!”

In return, Ayano laughed. This laughter was not any kind of laughter he heard. No, this laughter was horrifying to hear. Pure evil and maniacal bliss. It was insanity at its peak form. She continued to laugh as Taro begged and Osana’s wails and cries of pain. 

It’s adorable. 

_So adorable._

_Ayano wanted to hear more of this, hear more cries and pleads coming out from the both of them. Hear more and more of it._

_It was so cute to hear._

Ayano watched in delight as Osana was being stabbed. Not caring for the mess she made on the walls and floors nor the blood she’s getting on her clothing. With every thrust she made, more blood and pieces of flesh fly out. Wringing out more cries from Taro and Osana. With one final blow, she struck the poker through Osana’s throat. Smiling evilly as Osana’s gurgles and drowns in her blood, with the gag covered in blood. Osana coughed and twitched against the ropes until she stopped moving. Sitting limp and bloodied on the chair. 

“Oh my god…” Taro choked out, his voice getting hoarse from the screaming. “Oh my god, Osana? Osana! Osana, no! No! ...Oh my god…” 

“God?” Ayano asked before letting out a snicker. “God, ha! Such a funny word.” 

“Wha- What?”

“Oh, Taro.” Ayano sighed out, turning her head towards him. “In this world, this cruel, evil world. There is no such thing as ‘God’. Just a figure made up of people who wanted to put all their beliefs and hopes into it. ‘God’ never existed.”

“You’re lying.”

“Am I Taro? Am I?” 

Taro had nothing to say at this moment, looking back at his memories. He remembered his mother telling him to pray alongside her. Asking for a better life and hopes for change. It didn't happen until two years later when his sister was born. 

From then on, he often thanked Him for the better life he has. But the life he has only turned out to be the worst. 

Taro couldn’t bear to look at Ayano. He hung his head low and only looked up when he heard something being turned on. Bringing his head back up, he watched in horror as Ayano dismembered Osana with a circular saw. Taro was sure enough that some blood had reached him. 

Taro could only shut his eyes and fall to the floor, hoping for this nightmare to end. Fluttering his eyes open once the sounds have subsided, he is greeted with Osana’s head right next to him. Her eyes gouged out and replaced with black, empty eye sockets, her mouth hanging open with her blood dripping down to her chin. 

He’ll never see her again, ever. 

Why? Why did this have to happen to him? He doesn’t understand any of this. 

“Now with that out of the way, let’s make this clear.” Kicking the head away, Ayano grabbed Taro by the hair and brought him up to her height- ignoring his painful whimpers. “If I ever see you escape again, I will kill your sister in front of you. Would you like that?”

“You stay away from her!”

“That would only happen if you escape from me again, Taro. Consider this your final warning. Escape and I’ll kill your sister. Do you understand?” Ayano pulled on his hair harshly, earning a painful yelp. 

“Ow- yes. Yes, I understand! Just… please...” Taro’s body trembled as he cried, falling to the ground when Ayano let his hair go. 

“Oh, my poor, Taro.” Ayano cooed. Crouching down, she lifted his chin and stared at him lovingly. “Like I’ve said many times before, I’m doing this for you. I’m doing this for _us!_ Our love is stronger than any other! I can’t bear to see you with any other women, because they won’t love you as much as I did! I- I love you, Taro Yamada!” 

She then hugged Taro as tightly as if he'd disappear from her sight. She snuggled into him longer before pulling away. “Oh, and one more thing.”

_Slice_

Ayano had reached over for the dropped knife and sliced off Taro’s ear. “Not only will I kill your sister, but I’ll also give you harsher punishments until you finally understand. If you escape one more time, well, you wouldn’t mind losing a tooth. Would you?” 

Taro rapidly shook his head ‘no’ as Ayano placed two thumbs in the inside of his mouth, stretching it. Tears leaking out from his eyes from the pain of his cut off ear and the thought of a worse punishment than losing an ear. “N- No, please…”

“Good.” Ayano pecked a kiss on his cheek before leaving him in the basement. Coming back, she was holding a roll of garbage bags. Taking them apart and opening them, Taro crawled closer to the pole and brought his knees to his chest. Softly whimpering and cradling his ear. The blood wouldn't stop, it went past his fingers and dripped onto the floor. Dripping close to his ear cut off. 

He grimaced as he watched Ayano stuffed Osana’s body parts inside the bags, soon to be thrown away like an actual piece of garbage. 

The rest of the night went on like a blur. The only thing Taro remembered was watching Ayano closing and tying the bags before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is exactly what me and my editor both said: Oof. 
> 
> Edit 1: Also, thank you guys for over 1k views!
> 
> Dpoitcwxobujqpu! Brx ibwg fgfrgfe ujku phvtbhg! Pqz GP nf pp oa Wzluuft rtrilmf xjkek brv dbp hkqg ro nz Cteklyf qsqhkoh. Rodf aqw kdyf tfpv oh wkf EN, vgnolqh nf vjcw brv ibxg fhfrefe vjkv phttbig. K'oo jjwf aqw d vhdsfv cpg whbtft hqu wkf ofzv ekdsufs. Qt ukrxme J uca... d yhsz trgeldo dibrvgu.


	11. Special Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, remember back in Chapter 7 when Taro invaded Ayano’s room and founded a doll version of himself? Not only did he found a creepy, plush version of himself. But he also founded the plush wet. 
> 
> Well, what if I showed you what Ayano did to the plush.
> 
> Viewer Discretion is advised, again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you internet for existing, otherwise, I wouldn't have learned of this term and put countless hours of research into it all because I've never heard of it. 
> 
> ...I don't think I'm pure anymore.

Ayano sighed as she closed her bedroom door, she didn’t understand. She thought Taro would be happy that  _ she’s  _ saving him from the terrible, outside world! But no, he doesn’t appreciate her idea or her love. Whimpering every time she places a kiss on his cheek and not replying to her when she tells him ‘good night’. But it doesn’t matter to her, maybe she’ll reconsider Yuei’s idea. 

Move to the countryside. The quiet and peaceful countryside. Maybe then Taro would love her. Love her and never leave her side!

And who knows, maybe they’ll live a peaceful life and grow a family together. She wouldn’t have to kill any more rivals! She’s sure of it. 

Tossing the dirty clothes into the hamper, she slipped on to her pajamas- reminding herself to take a bath in the morning. Buttoning her pajama shirt, she tossed herself to the bed and instantly relaxed. So exhausted and sleepy from the whole day of working and taking care of her beloved. She doesn't even want to go to work tomorrow. 

But she has to. 

Huffing to herself, she reached for her handmade Taro plush. She hugged it close and placed a kiss on the forehead. Placing the plush on the pillow and tucking it in, Ayano whispered to the plush a ‘good night’ before tucking herself in bed. 

Ayano shifting her body around to get comfortable, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayano groaned as she was woken up suddenly. Being a light sleeper that she is, she often couldn’t get herself a good rest. Looking over her head, she could see her alarm clock. 

12:04 a.m.

Putting an arm around her eyes, Ayano laid still in bed. All of a sudden, her body felt hot and her core wet. 

This was unusual for Ayano, she never felt this kind of emotion. It felt new. 

Exciting, even. 

She tested it out, unbuttoning her pajama shirt and reaching inside to rub her breasts softly. Ayano softly moaned when she flicked her thumb over her hardened pink nipple, pinching and squeezing them. Within seconds of massaging her soft breasts, one of her hands traveled downwards and slipped past her pants and panties. 

Passing down her pubic mound and down towards the warmth and wetness of her clit. Spreading her legs and lightly touching the clit made her jump and squirm in pleasure. 

_ Oh, it felt so good.  _

Ayano did it again and this time, she let out a soft moan. It sounded so innocent like. She pushed off the covers and took off both of her pants and panties. Tossing the articles on the floor, she got back to work. 

Her fingers migrated down between her wet folds, rubbing softly and gliding over the clit and her vagina from top to bottom, up and downwards. She sighed in content as she rubbed that spot repeatedly. But she was only testing her boundaries. She needs to go beyond that line. 

Ayano slipped a finger inside of herself, breathing heavily and her face heating from bliss. Adding another finger, stretching herself, Ayano hissed in pain before being replaced with soft moans. She bucked her hips as her fingers went in and out of her tight walls- producing squelching, wet noises. Her other hand passed downwards too, rubbing her clit furiously. 

“Oh, yes!” Ayano moaned. But it wasn’t enough, she wanted more. 

Glancing towards her plush, a devious idea popped into her head. Pulling her fingers out, Ayano got on her knees and fixed the position of her plush. 

Licking her lips, Ayano lowered her hips on Taro’s plush face and rolled her hips. “A-Aah!” 

Her legs juddered as she rubbed her wet clit over the plush. The cloth and the buttons rubbing against her slit were euphoric. The best feeling she ever felt, it was making her head spin and insane with pleasure. 

“Oh, Taro.” Ayano moaned out, closing her eyes and imagining Taro under her. Eating her pussy out and giving her the best kind of pleasure there is. Grinding against the face harder, she could imagine Taro running his warm tongue running all over her, intoxicating her further. 

She wants him, she wants him so badly. 

Fuck, she can already imagine it. Ruining him completely and leaving him begging and screaming for more. She can only imagine just how good his cock would feel inside of her, stretching, pounding, and filling her to the brim. This was only heightening her desire, her hunger, her need for Taro. 

In a heated frenzy, Ayano gyrated her hips at a faster pace. Racing for an orgasm. “Oh! Oh, Taro… ah! AH!

She didn’t care if her favorite plush got ruined by the stains, she could always clean it up. With one final rub, the eye buttons rubbed against her clit nicely and Ayano came undone. Screaming Taro’s name as her walls clenched at nothing as she released. Making a mess on the plush and the bed as it dripped from the plush. 

Catching her breath, Ayano lifted her hips and moved away from the wet spot. She lifted herself off the bed and walked out to her room to the bathroom to clean herself up. Turning on the lights, she grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned her genitals before tossing it into the trash. Ayano turned on the faucet to wash her hands and fix up her messy hair. 

Turning off the faucet and drying her hands, Ayano sighed in content. Buttoning up her shirt again, she turned the lights off and shut the bathroom door. It felt so amazing. That little scene from earlier is going to burn in her memory for a while. Maybe she’ll do it again one day or not. 

Walking back to her room and shutting the door again, she picked up her tossed pants and underwear off the floor and put them back on. Smiling to herself, she happily tucked herself in and kissed the plush another good night. Snuggling on her pillow, she then fell back asleep and dreamed of a happy future with Taro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am speed. 
> 
> And goddamn, this is short. 
> 
> In case you're wondering, do I regret writing this chapter? ..........Yes.


	12. Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual 11th chapter of this story. 
> 
> Let's have a bit of a check-up on our good ol' detective, Daichi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taro can't just have a break, man. 
> 
> But then again, I'm the one that's writing this and putting Taro in these situations.   
> Quick warning, blood (not as heavy as the last), and torture.

_ Riiiiiiing, Ring. _

_ Riiiiing, Ring _

_ Riiiing, Ring _

_ Rii- _

“Hello?” Daichi tiredly mumbled on the phone, rubbing the sleep off his eyes and reaching out for his glasses. With his glasses pushed up on his nose, he took a tired glance towards the alarm clock. 

3:30 a.m.

Why is he getting a call at three in the morning?

“Mr. Daichi, sir?”

“...Yes?”

“I- I’m sorry to have woken you up this late, but we need you to come to the station. It- It’s really important, sir.”

Daichi thought about it for a second, before reluctantly agreeing to come over to the station. It better be good, this case is nothing more than a string of mess. 

Pushing the sheets away, he sat up from the bed and walked to his closet to get ready for the day earlier. 

“Hmmmm? Honey?” His wife called out for him. 

“I’m sorry, Sachiko,” Daichi whispered. Placing a gentle kiss on his wife’s forehead while buttoning up his shirt. “Did I wake you?”

Sachiko shook her head ‘no’ in response, “Are you going back to work?” She yawned. 

Daichi sighed, “Yes, they called me to come over.”

“Oh, do you want me to make you something quick to eat?”

“No, no,” Daichi replied. “I’ll just have last night’s dinner for breakfast and I’ll get myself a cup of coffee while I’m out. Just go back to sleep, honey. You have work later.”

His wife yawned again before shifting back under the covers, “Ok, love. Drive safely.”

“Will do,” Daichi said as he put on his coat. Walking over to her on the other side of the bed, he placed another kiss on his wife’s cheek. “When I get back, we’ll celebrate our fiftieth wedding anniversary together at home.”

“Hmm, that sounds wonderful. Chicken with soba noodles for dinner? Your favorite.”

Daichi smiled happily, “Yes, please. And I’ll get you your favorite drink.”

She returned the smile and pecked a kiss on his cheek, “Please.”

Dachi lovingly squeezed her hand before letting go to reach for his suitcase and hat. He gently closed the bedroom door and grabbed the dinner from last night for breakfast. Quickly tying the shoelaces, he bid the house goodbye before leaving the house quietly. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

“Osana… Osana… Osana…” Taro mumbled in his sleep, his body twisting and turning from his nightmare. The horrifying images repeating over and over in his head. Her blood spurted out from her wounds, staining the wooden chair and floors. Her cries and pleas in gurgles as she grotesquely twists her body. Ayano’s smile widening eerily as she stabbed Osana in glee. 

Taro wanted it to all stop. 

He wanted everything to stop. 

But the screams had filled his ears and branded on his mind whenever he tried to think of Osana- when she was alive and happy. All he could remember was her cries and the black eye sockets staring back at him. 

“Osana!” Taro screamed out, so loud that he jolted himself awake. The first thing he saw was the ceiling and then reaching out his hands to cover his eyes from the light. Only to realize that he’s tied up again. 

But he’s tied up somewhere else this time. 

Moving his head around, he saw and jerked his wrists that were tied from two separate sides of the headboard. Squirm and wiggle he did, terror cracking down his spine when he found out not only were his hands bound but his legs too. 

He only stopped when he heard the basement door creaked open. 

His grey eyes followed Ayano’s figure as she walked down the stairs and looming over his weak body. 

“Um… Good morning, Ayano.” Taro stuttered out. 

Ayano said nothing, her eyes blankly looking at him. “You’re not off the hook yet, Taro. I still haven’t forgiven you for escaping and trying to warn Osana.”

He figured. 

“I- I’ve said ‘I’m sorry’ to you countless times, Ayano! Did they mean nothing to you? Wha- What else do you want from me?”

“Oh, you apologized to me. Crying and screaming those apologies to me while I was killing your precious friend.” She smiled to herself, recalling Taro's cries and begging. That made Taro recoil in terror. 

Stop. 

Please, stop. 

“Yet, it doesn’t satisfy me. Your cries and pleas were adorable, of course, but I want something more. I want your undying loyalty and love towards me, Taro. But that can only happen if I break you. Break you and mold you into my Taro, my Taro that loves me so much.”

Taro scoffed at her idea; “So basically, you want a slave.”

Ayano shrugged her shoulders. “Slave or not. I want you, Taro. That’s why I have to do this.” Ayano didn’t bother to answer his concerning questions as she walked towards the feet of the headboard to the desk. Pulling out a strange looking whip. 

“Taro, do you recall last year's World History lessons? If so, then you should be able to remember this special whip called.”

Taro squinted his eyes and lifted his head to have a better look at the object she was holding. When he did, his breath hitched and immediately shook in terror. 

“Wa- Wait a second. Ayano, you’re not serious, are you!? Where did you even get your hands on one of those?! Ayano, please don’t. Don’t do this, please.”

“Congratulations, Taro.” Ayano praised. “You still recall what this is! Yes, Taro. It’s the cat whip, mostly known as the cat-o’-nine-tails whip. I’ve gotten this earlier while you were still asleep. I was planning to use this on you tomorrow when you wake up, but then I figured…” Ayano trailed off as she dragged the whip up on Taro’s leg, watching him shiver. “I figured, why not today?” 

“Ayano… please. I’m… I’m sorry for everything. Just please don’t.”

“I’m disappointed in you, Taro. I thought it would be clear to you before, but-” Ayano trailed off to release a sigh. “I can see that it didn’t do any good. I’ll just have to do a better job of drilling it into you.”

Before Taro had time to say anything, a painful yelp escaped from his lips as Ayano pulled her hand back and whipped his stomach. “Does it hurt, Taro? Or maybe I haven’t done it harder yet?” 

Not wasting a moment, Ayano threw her arm back and down in a fast movement, slapping the whip against his skin harder than before and turning his skin red. 

“UGH! GAH!” Taro screamed out as the whip came across his skin repeatedly. He could feel tears beginning to form as the whip hit his body again and again. He has no idea how long it’s going to take, but regardless of what Ayano is planning to do with him. He won’t submit, he won’t, he won’t! He could take on whatever punishment that lays ahead. 

As the whipping continued around his body, a scream erupted out of Taro as the whip was brought down onto his skin. It felt painful, more painful than the last. It was almost like his skin was on fire. 

“GUAHH! AAAHA!” Taro wanted to scream for Ayano to stop it, to end this. But knowing her, she wouldn’t stop. Not until she gets what she wants. 

It felt like torturous hours of pain and screaming his lungs out in hopes of anyone coming to his aid, it stopped. Ayano allowed the handle of the whip to slip off her fingers as she regained her breath. Trailing down to where the whip was lying on the ground, she could faintly see his blood on the cords of the whip. Trailing her eyes back up, Taro was in a shaking mess. Huffing, letting sobs escape his lips as he tried to silence them, and in a trembling mess. His entire skin was littered to where she had repeatedly hit him. Parts of his skin had opened up and bled out. 

“No… more… please…” Taro sobbed out, wanting to curl up and hug himself. 

Ayano didn’t care for Taro's pleas. Walking past him, she took one look towards him and said; “No food or water for fifteen days.” 

And that was the end, Taro laid there tied to the metal bed frame with no clothing besides his boxers, and his entire skin burns and aches. He wasn’t sure if he even heard Ayano correctly. Maybe eventually, this would end and everything would go back to normal. 

If that was possible. 


	13. The Past That Cannot Be Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never play hero, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quote for today.

Late-night driving is like a remedy for relaxing, at least that’s what Daichi thinks. Just him driving in peace with the street lights beaming overhead him. It gives him some time to think for himself and this stressful case. 

Great, now he’s in a mood for a smoke. But it must wait until he stops somewhere, or in this case when he reaches the station. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Shutting the car door behind him, he fixed his hat briefly before walking to the entrance with his briefcase.  The moment Daichi walked inside the police station, another officer- he looked new, was already waiting for him to enter. “Detective Daichi? Detective Daichi! We just got a missing person case!”

Daichi rubbed his face in exhaustion; “Is it related to the current case?”

“Well, yes. But…” The newer one didn’t say much more than that as he handed over the file to him. Daichi took the file with his other hand and passed him. Nodding and replying with ‘good mornings’ to the other police officers that were there, Daichi reached his office and walked in- closing the door behind him. 

Tossing the file onto his desk, he took off his coat and hat- hanging them up in his coat rack. Pulling back the chair, he sat down and looked inside the file. 

Osana Najimi, seventeen years old, and what d’ya know. A student from Akademi High. Mom called in last night when her daughter hadn't come back home from curfew. 

Great, another one. 

Dropping the file, Daichi rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. This case is going to wind up unsolved. So far, they have found no leads nor a single call of any sightings of Taro Yamada. It’s almost like he was wiped off from the face of the map. Taking a glance towards the  _ other  _ file, picking it up and looking inside. 

What’s inside the file you ask? Why is it the file of the Aishi family of course! Surely,  everyone knows that infamous case of 1989! 

Including Daichi, himself. 

He remembers that case pure as day. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and taking one out. Stuffing the pack back in his pocket, he then took out his lighter and lit the end of the cigarette. Taking a long inhale of the smoke as Daichi thought back on the memory lane. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_ I, Daichi Yamamoto, was part of this case. Surprised you, didn’t I? _

_ I was a young detective at the time back in the ‘70s, having recently graduated from the police training academy. I’ve wanted to be just like my father, a detective- solving crimes and being some “hero” for the little guys. Someone you can depend on. After many years of working in the police force, I’ve been called down to the office by one of my superior officers.  _

_ They told me how they recognize me to be one of their best officers, having been placed as one of the top scorers on the detective exams. And so, my superior officer has given me a chance to be promoted as a detective. Seeing me having the skills and training to be a detective. I’ve accepted the promotion and thanked my superior officers.  _

_ Walking out of the office, I felt a great sense of pride swelling up. Knowing that my dream had come true and all my years of hard work had been pulled off. To me, it was the start of a new chapter of my life.  _

_ Then, I would say many years later. Me, alongside another senior detective in our department, we’ve been tasked with this new case. A case of a school girl murdering her female classmates over an upper-class boy.  _

_ At first, it sounded unbelievable. This case sounded too good to be true. It was like someone had accidentally given us a script for an upcoming horror movie. But it wasn’t, it was a real case. A case that would attract so much attention.  _

_ I remember arresting the young highschool girl and searching her house for any evidence. We even did an autopsy on the victim, finding over 28 stab wounds. A day flashed before my eyes and before I knew it. It was the day of the trial.  _

_ We were prepared. With all the evidence that we have, we were certain that we would land the girl in prison. The moment she stood up and sat on the podium- next to the judge, everyone’s eyes were on that girl. News networks were broadcasting in the background as they listened to the case.  _

_ Then the next thing I remember is that she cried. Wailing and sobbing and playing dumb. It almost like she had it planned all along, making up excuses and if not- crying louder to dodge the accusations we’ve pinned her on. She called the journalist a dirty pervert, she called us incompetent fools that would arrest anyone with no evidence- when we did! She even called me and my senior partner corrupted police detectives looking for money and to gain a reputation. But it wasn’t true. We tried to fight back, but it was too late. Everyone in the courtroom fell in love with her.  _

_ The jury went to the back to decide on the verdict for the schoolgirl. When they came back, you know what the verdict was?  _

_ Not guilty.  _

_ To me, it was a slap on the face. All my hard work for this case was thrown away. I remember seeing the judge slamming his hammer down and closing the case. I wanted to punch a wall so badly and demand the case to be re-opened. But it wouldn’t be possible. I lost sight of the mysterious journalist after this. As I left the courtroom, more like- dodging all the news reporters and cameras, I was joined with my partner in the male’s bathroom. I’ve never seen him this angry before. His face was red and his fists were balled up. When he noticed me standing there, he turned to me and said- “Never in my whole life, nearly fifty years as a detective. Have been outsmarted by a criminal in court, in front of the news outlets. All of them falling into her mind game and giving her what she wanted.”  _

_ I then asked him our next option to do, but he shook his head. If we wanted to pin that girl to any crimes, then we’re going to need more evidence than the ones we had. Then, I guess you could say that after our short talk in the bathroom- we went in our separate ways. I guess we never went along with that plan. Even if we did, it most likely wouldn’t work. Since she seems capable of going into people’s heads and making them play her game.  _

_ After the whole trial, I went private and moved out of the area along with my wife. I mostly did my detective work at home with my wife and our newborn baby until it was safer to come out of the shadows. But it never stopped to give me nightmares. That girl smiling behind her hand. In glee that everybody played her game. I hated her, I’ve hated her with all my guts.  _

_ But that was in the past. There was probably nothing I could do to change it. If there was, then I would take it.  _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Daichi was pulled out from his little flashback when he heard a loud commotion outside his office. Then his office door was busted open with an older lady with orange hair ran inside with an officer trailing behind her, out of breath. 

“Ma- Ma’am, Ma’am, please. You can’t come back here! I’m sorry, Mr. Yamamoto. I’ve been telling her you were busy but she insisted-...” The officer was then cut off by the orange-haired lady. 

“Detective Yamamoto? Please, my name is Aoi Najimi, I’m the mother of my daughter; Osana Najimi. Please, I need your help to find my daughter.” She begged as her arm was being tugged away by the officer. 

“Mrs. Najimi, I and the other officers are working hard to find your daughter and the murderer. I can assure you.” He was going to say more than that but decided against it. She was already getting pulled out of his office, with the poor officer mumbling small apologies to him and begging the woman to leave before she was forced out. 

Looking back on the missing file, he looked through and saw a few numbers of contacts she had. Anyone close to her. And one of them was Taro Yamada and Raibaru Fumetsu. Taro’s missing, so that’s out of the question. So the only person he would have to interview is Raibaru. Getting off his chair, he walked over to the coat rack and slipped on his coat. Fumbling with the buttons before grabbing his hat and briefcase. Placing the hat on his head, he turned the knob and left his office.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Ding, Dong _

“Excuse me?” Daichi spoke through the intercom of the apartment complex. “Is this the Fumetsu residence?” 

_ “Yes?”  _ The voice answered back. 

“Hello, my name is Daichi Yamamoto. I work under the Buraza Police Bureau as a detective, I would like to ask some questions to your daughter regarding Osana Najimi.”

_ “Osana? What happened to Osana?”  _ A voice spoke from the background, followed by a loud shushing. 

It went silent on the other end. Just as he was about to take his leave, he heard the door creaked open. An older woman in messy light brown hair stepped out, “Please, come on in.” 

Opening the door wider and stepping aside, Daichi thanked her and walked inside. As he walked in, Raibaru was within a couple of feet away from him. 

Daichi gently smiled at her as he took off his hat. “You must be Raibaru Fumetsu, correct?” 

“Yes…” She answered back slowly. 

“Then, you wouldn’t mind if I ask you some questions regarding your friend, Osana Najimi?” 

“Y- Yea, sure. But first, follow me to the kitchen. We’ll have our conversation there.”

As Raibaru led the way to the kitchen, Daichi asked her a question. “Raibaru, if you don’t mind asking. But how long have you and Osana been friends?”

Raibaru smiled to herself as he brought up those warm memories. “Hmm, I would say… for nearly a year. Why?”

Was she aware of Osana’s disappearance?

“Raibaru. Are you aware… that Osana disappeared as of last night?” 

“What?” Raibaru said in disbelief as she turned to face the detective. “She was kidnapped? By whom?”

“Please calm down, as of now… we still haven’t found the kidnapper as of late.” 

“So, you’re telling me they’re still out there hurting Osana and Taro?!” Raibaru nearly shouted from the top of her lungs. 

Daichi raised his hands and slowly brought them down in an attempt to calm her down. “Raibaru, please-”

“Let me help,” Raibaru said. 

Daichi couldn’t process what she said, getting cut off as she spoke her words again. “Let me help in this investigation. Let me find the kidnapper that kidnapped my friend!” 

Daichi let out a sigh as he adjusted his glasses. “I thank you for wanting to join in on this investigation, but it’s too dangerous for you to-”

“Are you saying that just because I’m a girl, Mr. Yamamoto? I can handle this, I’ve been the leader of the martial arts club for as long as I remember and I can handle this!”

“It’s more than that! Mrs. Raibaru, we have no clear motives on what this kidnapper and murder can do. What we know is this person is after the current students of Akademi High and you are one of the students that have survived the genocide of the school. We cannot risk losing you over this! So please, let  us find the kidnapper and avenge the dead students of Akademi. Please…” 

Raibaru said nothing as Daichi finished, only to mutter to him to leave. Exhaling through his nose, Daichi adjusted his hat and turned his back on Raibaru, and left. Only to hope that Raibaru wouldn’t do as drastic as he left without a word. 

But only time will tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still the beginning of everything.


	14. Falling Into Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's two chapters for this fic, Merry Christmas, everyone!
> 
> To be clear, we'll be flipping back and forth between these two new chapters. Happy reading!

It hurts. Everything hurts so bad. His back, wrists, and body hurt all at once. 

Taro blankly stared at the concrete ceiling above him, breathing ever so slowly that anyone could mistake him dead. The churning of his stomach wouldn’t stop as it begged for food and water. Taro felt so dirty and couldn’t bear to lift his head and look over his thin body. Seeing the dried blood and cuts from the whip and the oil sticking to his skin disgustingly. 

But over the days that passed. Taro grew to not care. 

Becoming used to constant pain and becoming numb to all of it. 

His throat hurts, yet he keeps crying out in pain as the whip comes down to his skin, tearing it apart. As the pain subsided and Ayano was out of his sight, he didn’t have the strength to cry like every other night. Taro closed his eyes for a moment before opening them when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Taro doesn't need to turn his head to know who it was, he already  _ knew  _ who it was.

Looking at Ayano, his body shook in fear uncontrollably as the thought rose to his head of Ayano coming back down to whip him again. Taro shook his head, silently pleading for her not to. 

_ No… please… no… _

But she didn’t move, she kept boring into his eyes. The plan expression was scaring Taro as he scanned her face. His eyes eventually trailed down to Ayano’s arms, hiding behind her back. When Ayano noticed, she pulled her hands away and smiled in triumph when Taro flinched in fear. 

Taro stopped shaking when he realized that she wasn’t hitting him when she was supposed to. Nor was the whip insight. Instead, he looked at her curiously as she held up the familiar brown plastic bag. The label even looked familiar. 

“Hungry, Taro?” Ayano teased as she reached inside and pulled out a sliced piece of cake boxed and protected in plastic. She smiled wickedly as Taro whimpered like a puppy and tried to reach out for her. Taro could feel his mouth drooling at the thought of food coming into his mouth. Nodding his head rapidly and whimpering. He couldn’t focus, all he wanted was the cake. It filled him with hope. 

Walking away to grab a nearby chair, she propped it up next to Taro and set the boxed cake on her lap. Reaching inside the bag, she pulled out a plastic fork and opened the boxed cake. Cutting a piece of the cake with the fork, she leaned over and waved the fork around Taro’s face. “You want it?” 

Taro nodded his head again, his wrists shaking and pulling from the bonds. “Yes…! Yes, please. Please…” Taro rasped, already at his breaking point. 

Ayano hummed thought for a moment before she spoke. “Do you know how much this slice of cake cost me?”

“Umm…”

Before Taro spoke, Ayano beat him to it. “Five dollars, Taro. This slice of cake costs five dollars. If I could compare this slice of cake with you, I would say that this cake costs more than you. This cake is worth more than you. I’d say that you’re worthless than this piece of cake made and handcrafted by the bakers. It doesn’t deserve to be eaten by you, it deserved to be eaten by someone else that  _ is  _ worth just like the cake itself.” Pulling the fork back and popping the sliced cake in her mouth, Ayano then dropped the fork back to the bag and dumped the cake on Taro’s chest. 

Taro barely processed any of this before Ayano dumped the cake on him. He could feel his pupils shrinking as his hope shattered before his eyes. “Why…?” Taro choked out, wanting to both scream and cry at Ayano. 

Ayano didn’t give him an answer, instead smiled at him and said; “Have fun eating it.” 

Then she left. 

Taro was then left alone, but with the dim light brightening the dark room with little help. Looking back at the staircase and straining his ear for any signs of Ayano coming back, Taro attempted to put his head down and lick off the dumped cake on his chest. Licking off a crumb and frosting before his neck strained. 

Huffing a breath to himself, Taro closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep. Praying to whatever God there was to save his remaining sanity and keep it from breaking. 

Not knowing that he’s already falling apart. 

____________________________________________________________________

Ayano stirred the fried rice around the wok as the tv filled in the silence. She should’ve been used to it, cooking the food for herself and not for Taro. But she couldn’t help but make extras. As much as she wants to fill Taro’s stomach with her food and kiss his face, she also has to punish him for escaping twice in a row. She wouldn’t lie and say that Taro’s screams and cries were like music for her, filling her with adrenaline to keep hitting him to her heart’s desire or until he passed out. 

Taro broke her heart. It truly did believe her. 

Turning the gas off and setting the wok over the bowl, Ayano scraped the rice off and into the bowl with a spoon. Setting the wok back on the cool side of the stove, Ayano picked up her bowl and spoon and walked over to the table. Setting her bowl down on the table and in time for the late news. Or rather, the updated news. 

_ “-We have received a report from the Buraza Police Bureau of what seems to be the found body of the ex-student of Akademi High, Osana Najimi. Her mother reported her missing when she hadn't arrived home on time and is currently under investigation.” _

The camera then switched over to Detective Daichi Yamamoto walking up the stand to give the public his statement.  _ “This afternoon, we received a call and report of suspicious bags under the bridge in Shisuta Town. My heart goes out to the Najimi family and the public once again as we are working our best to bring these poor victims justice along with their killer.” _

The camera cuts back to the news anchor to continue with the story.  _ “The Buraza Police has asked the public once more to help with the investigation and to report any suspicious activity. The next story is-” _

Ayano droned out the news anchorwoman from her thoughts. She was very pleased. No, not pleased. Satisfied with how everything turned out. She was glad that she had  _ extra  _ help with disposing of the body. 

Now, with Osana out of the way, all that Ayano needed to do is watch how everything else will unfold. 

And nobody will get in her way to get what  _ she  _ wants. 

That is if  _ they _ dare. 


	15. Searches and Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body has been discovered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: At this point on, I'm truly convinced that everyone in this story either has a mental problem or is ABOUT to have a mental problem.
> 
> Editor: Ayano's crazy bitch energy has become a virus!

Daichi was in his office when the young officer barged in his office. Deciding to let it slide for today for him not knocking first. 

“Uh, sir? Detective Yamamoto? Or can I call you, Daichi?” The young officer said. 

“Yamamoto. Detective Yamamoto. What is it you need?” Daichi asked while rubbing his forehead. 

“Oh! Uh, I- I just got off a call from an officer from Shisuta town. Saying something about a bag with a body underneath a bridge. They also said that it's the missing girl-” That's all that Daichi needed to get off his chair and put on his coat. Placing his hat on his head, grabbing his suitcase, and walking out of his office. But before he left the station, Daichi turned back around to face the young officer again. 

“What's your name, son?”

“Oh, uh, Officer Matsuzaki Eito, sir!” He replied, straightening his back and arms flat against his sides. 

“Then, officer Eito. Next time, please knock on my door before barging in. Ok?”

Eito relaxed his arms and gave Daichi a thumbs up. “Got it, sir! Oh, and before I forget. Here’s the location, sir.”

Eito hands Daichi a piece of paper of the location. He quickly thanks and bids the officer farewell, leaving the station and into his car. How can an officer that just joined the police force be so chirpy and full of energy? He may never know. Starting up the engine, Daichi pulled out from the parking spot and drove away to the location. 

He should’ve taken some Tylenol before he left the station if he knew it would be a long day. 

____________________________________________________________________

Shutting the car door behind him, Daichi walks through the gathering crowd, toward the nearest officer, and shows them his badge. Ducking from the police tape, Daichi heard a voice calling out his name and turned his head. 

“Ah, Lieutenant Terada.” Daichi reaches out his hand to shake his before walking with the lieutenant to the reported area. “It’s been a while since we’ve met.” 

“I’d agree, Detective.” 

“But let’s put that aside for another time and focus on the matter,” Daichi says, earning a nod from the lieutenant. Then Daichi stopped and stared in horror. The plastic bag had been ripped up and showed the horrifying dead face of the missing girl. 

The dead missing girl; Osana Najimi. 

With her eyes gouged out and her entire body dismembered, it was a horrifying sight. Who the hell would do this? A sick monster, that’s who. A monster void of emotions and who entertains themselves by murdering innocents. 

“The witness says they’ve been out jogging when they noticed something under the bridge. They got a closer look and opened the bag, that’s when they founded the body and called in authorities.” Terada says, pulling Daichi out from his thoughts. 

Daichi removed his hat and ran his fingers through his grey hair and let out a breath of frustration. The lieutenant sensed his frustration, pats him on the shoulder. “We’ll send the body over to be examined and I’ll send you the autopsy report. Until then, I’ll see you around.” Daichi waved him off as he walked away and towards the arrived reporters, wanting the first scoop of the news. 

Getting down on one knee, Daichi briefly examined the bag before examining the surrounding area. At first, it seemed a bit odd. Why would the murderer dump the body here instead of getting rid of it? Unless, perhaps, they _wanted_ them to find it. In that case, they had dumped the body bag under the bridge and didn’t hide it further because they _wanted_ someone to find it and report it to the police. 

Walking out from the bridge and looking up, he could see passing bikes and pedestrians walking away from the scene. Daichi figured that if they were to dump the body here, then they would need a vehicle to dump the body during the night, drawing no attention to themselves. But that’s when the line stops since there are no security cameras around the area. Without cameras, there’s no telling who was driving what vehicle. Without a camera, they can’t catch the criminal. 

“Shit,” Daichi cursed under his breath. Adjusting his hat, Daichi walked away from the crime scene and towards his car. Passing through the crowd and reporters, Daichi has no idea what to become after this finding. He would have to offer condolences to the mother and the public. Assuring them they have everything under control. But do they? Or is it that accursed criminal, the one puppeteering it all, that's truly the "one in control"?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

Raibaru pinned another photo onto her corkboard, there were already three photos on it. Ayano, Taro, and… 

Osana. 

“Osana…” Raibaru softly says, placing her hand on the photo and slowly stroking her face. “Don’t worry, Osana. I’ll… I’ll find them. I’ll find them for you if the police can’t.” Leaning close to the board, Raibaru pressed her forehead to the photo. The news of her best friend's body broke her completely, she never had the time to tell her. How she felt… 

How she truly felt for Osana. 

Clenching her hands into a tight fist, she nearly broke down into tears. They took everyone away from her! Budo, her students, the cooking club members, and Osana...

“I’ll avenge them for you, Osana. For everyone else, too. I’ll find them, I promise.” One day, she'll find them. One day. Perhaps sometime soon, if the police proved themselves to be incapable. After all, _no one_ knew Osana better than her. That's what she told herself repeatedly. The thought of seeing that psycho, the one who took her friend away, defeated once and for all…

The sense of justice served to _that_ psychopath. 

It brought a smile to her face.

Then a small giggle.

Revenge was way past due. But it was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody, meet Eito Matsuzaki! Or Matsuzaki Eito Japanese wise. And if you figured it out, he is Japanese-American! Having recently joined the Police force, Eito is excited to do his job right and be the best policeman there is! And let's say that he's an embodiment of 'Oh, you're sad? Why don't I walk over there and give you a happy dosage of ME.' Eito is a very happy and smiley boi.


	16. Chapter 15: Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi visits Osana one last time to ask her a question, unfortunately, he's not the only one looking for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The color ‘red’ has many meanings. It often means romance or love, anger, blood, desire, and of course, lust. No wonder it’s my favorite color.

Eito knocks on the detective's door and waits for his approval to come in. But there was no answer. Hesitantly, he knocked again, louder this time. No answer again. Growing concern for the elderly, Eito slowly reached for the doorknob and opened it. Peeking through the cracks, Eito could see the detective faced down on his desk. Opening the door wider for him to slip inside, wincing as he shuts it behind him. 

Walking over to the detective, Eito could see that he was truly sleeping. 

Setting the packaged document off to the side, Eito gently tapped his shoulder. “Detective?” After receiving no answer again, Eito shook his shoulders more roughly. “Wake up, detective Yamamoto!” 

Still no answer, not even a sign of him waking up. Man, he’s a deep sleeper. Looking behind him, seeing no one has passed by the door. Yet. Eito heaves in a breath and slowly raises his hand….

  
  
  
  
  
  


And gently pats the detective’s cheek. “Wake up, sir! It’s me, Eito! Officer Eito!” 

Eito steps aside as Daichi stirs from his sleep and raises his head. Yawning for a moment before noticing Eito was in the room with him. “Ah, it’s just you. What is it you need, Eito?”

“Oh, uh, I’ve just gotten the DNA report and was- uh, here, sir.” Handing over the papers to the detective, who gave him an eyebrow raised. He looked over the papers and let out a heavy sigh. 




Sixty-eight stabbing wounds including the eyes. God, what did that poor girl do to deserve such a horrible fate? Scanning his eyes over the report for what seems like the hundredth time, re-reading the same words over again. 

_… Suffered multiple wounds to the chest… penetrating her lungs, heart, and ribs with heavy force… the clothes she dressed when she was reported missing… from head to toe… body distorted and mangled beyond repair-_

Shit, he needs to stop reading this. Closing his eyes and putting his hand over his mouth, Daichi steadied his breathing and looked over the final bits of the report. 

_A small amount of sedative is found in the bloodstream._

Kidnapped by the same person or a different one?

_Death by multiple stab wounds in the gut and chest area._

_Estimated time of death: 11:58 p.m._

Jesus Christ. 

Dropping the papers on the desk, Daichi rubs his hand over his eyes. They were running out of leads, new evidence, and not a single call of witness has come by about this case. It’s stressing the hell out of Daichi. Running his fingers through his grey hair was what seemed like the fifth time. Daichi pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to his coat rack. 

“Uh, sir?”

“I’m going out. I’ll be back later.” 

“Ah… ok.” Eito softly spoke, his worrying eyes wandering over Daichi for a moment before he left his office. Leaving Eito alone in the room. 

“I- I think I’ll go out myself and… walk around the neighborhood. Maybe do some parking tickets around. Yeah, I think I’ll… do that.” Then Eito leaves the office, closing the door behind him. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Daichi stood in front of the Najimi residence, already having second thoughts about this. He could get in trouble for this, but this is his only chance! His only chance to get some new information, if he could. 

Breathing out slowly, Daichi walked up to the gate and pushed it open. Walking up to the door and before he knew it, he was already there. Letting out one last breath, he knocked on the door. “Hello? Mrs. Najimi? Are you in there? I would like to ask you so more questions-”

The door creaked open and from the cracks is Aoi, her eyes burning red from crying all night and her hair a mess. “I’ve given you all that I have, what more do you want!?”

“Ma’am, all I’m asking is if you could corporate this one last time. Please.” 

There was silence for a moment before Aoi abruptly shut the door and then opened the door wide for Daichi to walk in. Taking this as a silent ‘come in’, Daichi lets out a breath of relief and walks inside the house. Right when he walked in and shut the door behind him, an orange cat greeted him with a soft meow. 

“I didn’t know you had a cat, Mrs. Najimi,” said Daichi as he bent down to scratch the cat’s ears. 

“The cat _was_ my daughter’s,” Aoi spoke back, her voice brittle as if she’s going to cry again. Her eyes cast downwards as she stared at the cat. Her breath hitched as memories flowed back to her head. 

_“Osana, I know things are going to be hard for us, now that dad is not around. But I got you something, to keep you company. Because mom is going to have to work longer hours now.” Handing her daughter a box covered in holes, Osana stared at it curiously before opening the box and gasping in surprise._

_“Y- You got me a cat? A kitten!” She reached inside and gingerly held the small orange kitten as it mewled. “It’s so small! Thanks, mom!”_

_“You’re welcome, sweetie. What are you going to name it?”_

_Osana hummed in thought as she placed the kitten on her lap and rubbed its little ears. “Fluffy?”_

_Her mother chuckled at her daughter’s choice. “Haha, fluffy it is then!”_

And that was months ago. She got the cat from a nice lady who was giving them away and surprised her daughter once she got home. She got Osana the cat just before her final year started. Now the cat is all that’s left of her daughter. 

“On that day, when I filed a report of my missing daughter after she didn’t return home. Someone… someone had rung my doorbell. At first, I thought it was Osana. I was hoping to see her and give me a reason why she was out so late, at 3 a.m. for Christ’s sake! But it was her cat in her carrier.” She hugged herself as the memory resurfaced in her mind. “I… I thought little of it, I just assumed that Osana or someone founded the cat and returned it.”

It caught Daichi’s attention. “Founded?”

“Ah, her cat went missing, I would say, three months ago? We’ve set up flyers around the neighborhood and hoped that someone would find her. Now that she's back, I still wonder who would return the cat so late at night? Especially the night when my daughter disappeared.”

Daichi stopped petting the cat for a moment and scratched his chin. It would probably be useless to gather anything from the carrier, seeing that Aoi may have contaminated it with her fingerprints and such. If she did, then that’s the end of the line. 

“Mrs. Najimi, I’m afraid that I must leave. Thank you for at least letting me in and take care.” 

So soon?

She blinked wildly before concluding. “O- Oh, thank you, detective. Goodbye.” 

She walked over to shut the door once Daichi wore his shoes back and left, sighing to herself until footsteps came closer. Turning her head, she relaxed when it was Raibaru coming to vision. 

“Oh! Raibaru, dear! You scared me, I nearly forgot that you were in the bathroom. Anyway, what else did you want to ask me? Or is that all?”

Raibaru was silent for a mere second before flashing her a smile. “No, that’ll be it. Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Najimi, but I must get going as well. It was nice talking to you again.” Slipping on her shoes, she opened the door and said, “I’ll see you soon, take care and bye Mrs. Najimi!”

The moment the door shut behind her and walked away from Osana’s house, Raibaru immediately dropped her facade and walked home. Heaving out a sigh, Raibaru shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets as she walked. 

If only she was with Osana, the day before she disappeared, would it make any difference? Would it? Closing her eyes, Raibaru remembered that day. The day when Osana was sick. 

And the day of the genocide of their school. 

_Osana coughed into her clenched hand and curled her legs closer to her body, snuggling deeper to the warm blankets and slowly drifting off to sleep. Until a loud knock disrupted it._

_Mentally arguing with herself to either get up and answer the door or to go back to bed and sleep away. Osana chose the second option and ignored it. Until the knock was louder than usual and a familiar voice rang through._

_“Osana! I know you’re in there, c’mon, and let me in!”_

_Using every bit of her energy, Osana dragged herself out of bed and walked out of her bedroom and downstairs where Raibaru was waiting for her. Unlocking the door and opening it, Osana spoke as she faked a yawn. “And who is it that dares to disturb my beauty sleep?”_

_“Me, that’s who.” Raibaru laughed and let herself in. “Good thing I ran to your mom on time, she told me you were sick and weren’t coming to school. So, I’ve decided to look after you, until you get better!”_

_“But don’t_ ** _you_** _have to go to school?” Osana questions as she shut the door._

_“I do! But I wouldn’t mind skipping school for a day, I mean, I can just call them and call in sick too. I don’t think my parents would notice.”_

_Osana faked a gasp, “You skipping school for me? Is Raibaru being rebellious? How preposterous!” Raibaru in return rolled her eyes at Osana and stuck out her tongue playfully. “Whatever, c’mon, I bet you're hungry. I could make you some breakfast and watch some tv while we eat.”_

_“Fine, but I choose what to watch!”_

_“Haha, deal!”_

_During the whole morning, Raibaru surprised Osana with her specialty half-burned omelet and tea for her good friend while Osana chose a horrible romantic comedy tv show that was playing. The day was perfect for Raibaru. Just the two of them messing around and having fun despite Osana being sick. Laughing at the dramatic scene played out by the female actress running out of the house with her ex-lover chasing after her then having a small petty argument before kissing it out in the sudden rain._ _Eventually, Raibaru forgot about calling in the school sick._

_That is until later afternoon, everything changed._

_While the two were cleaning up, Osana got a call from her mother at work._

_“Hello? Mom? Mom, what’s wrong? Yes, yes, Raibaru is with me. What? Turn on Channel 24?” While Osana talked to her mom, she gestured to her to turn on the tv and switch over to Channel 24. Right on time, the news was on with their school being the topic._

_Raibaru slowly turned to Osana with shock in her eyes, and hers were filled with fear. She hung up the phone and fell to the floor on her knees. Her cries filled the room along with the news announcer._

_That day was a horrible day for the both of them._

Ah, it’s raining. 

Raibaru blinked out from her memory and slowed down. She held out her hand, then a drop of rain fell right on the palm. Shoot. She pulled her hoodie over her head and started running home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys seriously think Eito was going to slap Daichi ’Connor’ style?
> 
> So, I and my editor have discussed this chapter, and we’ve concluded that the police must’ve been notified by the last teacher. The teacher saw the corpses around the school and called the police. 
> 
> As she was making the report, Ayano founded her, killed the last teacher, broke the phone, and then kidnapped Senpapi with minutes to spare. But I also like to think she did all of this with gloves. 
> 
> Don’t worry, next chapter we’ll check up on Taro. 
> 
> I've also decided that Eito is the police department delivery boy and peacemaker, he goes on walks around the neighborhood and helps out the citizens. He never resorts to violence unless it's necessary.


End file.
